The Lich Chronicles
by kewlstory
Summary: A group of hero's band together to stop a upcoming scourge threat. Join in the journey of Zaraec, Dendiiran, Forek, Dalrok, Zentca, Thelairn, Jares and Urus. As they slaughter the undead one by one to reach their goal. Zinthous, a scourgelord attempting to become the new Lich King. Will they Succeed? Or will Zinthous Slaughter them one by one? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! Pic is the ship.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: An Unlikely Group of Friends.**

A young worgen, somewhere around the mid-twenties of his life, walks into what seems to be in an abandoned house in the middle of Borean Tundra. The house was a mess, but not the mess you would think it would be to be abandoned, instead of broken furniture and decaying planks, he would simply see a mess of machinery. From a gnomish spanner to a goblin fuse, all across the floor were merely pieces and parts of machinery. The worgen would hear foots steps, of what seems to be a warrior, clanking and clinking was heard by the armor. Quickly, the worgen would slip in to the shadows of the house, he thanks fate for leaving many shadow spots for him. A Night Elf enters the room, his armor is red and cover his entire body, leaving only holes for his nose and mouth, not only that, the shoulder pads were massive and held spikes upon them, and the helmet held large horns. His pole arms were the size of him, red as well, and even have a hint of lava moving about the weapons weighing down on his back. However the Elf seems to move with ease carrying such weaponry and armory. His armor was thick and heavy, but he seems to be moving like if he was merely wearing simple clothing.

The warrior gazes around the room then quickly unsheathes the pole arms and wipe around, noticing multiple footsteps and a chattering, then two men enter, to the elves surprise, one was another elf and another is a. . . Human? If it was, it sure as hell didn't look like one. The human was covered with bandages, with an exception of his right, bulking red arm and the crimson red goggles that covered his eyes. The arm seems to be of a texture of a shell. The human slowly reaches for his back to grab upon a shield covered in spikes but the elf next to him places a hand upon the human's shoulder. "No need for violence, this is a friend," The elf said. The elf was a druid clearly, with his brown leather armor covered with brownish leaves and a staff that seems to be pulsing with natural energy. The druid smiles at the warrior, who relaxes when he finally recognizes the druid, "Long time no see, Dendiiran." The druid says in up most politeness. Dendiiran, the elven warrior nods "Thelairn" The warrior says, his tone is filled with suppressed rage, but with a hint of relief that a friendly face was shown. "I assume you are one of the 'friends' he invited?" Dendiiran says in a mumble. Thelairn nods and smiles "Same as Forek, here." Thelairn says patting the strange man, who only grunts and walks off gazing around the room.

Finally, the worgen steps out of the shadows, "Oh so you are with him too? I thought you guys were just mugging the place." The worgen says with a chuckle, the two elves and the man stares at the worgen as he bows. "Demill Swiftshadows, at your service," Demill exclaims as he bows. Dendiiran, Thelairn and Forek nods at Demill and they all sat down discussing how the mysterious man seem to visit them. Until a random, drunk ass dwarf flies into the house crashing into a pile of scraps. "BREWFEAST!" the dwarf yells with drunken joy as he held two large mugs of ale. The worgen was laughing his ass of; the human was staring at the dwarf, though it is hard to tell what expression he was making, he was most certainly confused. Thelairn raises a brow with a small chuckle. And to everyone's surprise, it was Dendiiran that grimaced "Brew? No thank you, I prefer not to get poisoned today." Everyone blinked at Dendiiran in amazement. The dwarf said drunkly "SHO what? I am naot dun with meh drink!" the dwarf cackled heartily as he jugs down the mugs with ease. Finally, the dwarf belches and says "URUS DARK BREW! Drunken monk!" he cackles and falls face first on the floor, snoring. Demill blinks "How many did he have?" He whispered slightly. Everyone shrugged, not knowing the answer themselves until a deep, dark voice came, "Three hundred kegs, judging by the alcohol in his breathe, not only that, this seems to be when he is trying to drink less." The elves, worgen and human turned to see a Tauren, a Death Knight at that, "This isn't even his drinking capacity." The Tauren explains looking about the place. "Hmm, interesting, so the man is a tinkerer, I wonder what he creates, time will soon tell." The Tauren speaks mainly to himself until he looks at the awe struck people that were conscious, anyway. "I am Wash'te. Or Zentca, in orcish," Zentca explained coldly, but not with a threating tone. Dendiiran glares at the new comer, clearly not liking his presence, but says nothing. Zentca notices but says nothing as well, the Tauren simply walks over to the nearest corner and places his large sword and stabs it in the ground, then sits down and leans against the wall, as Demill examines the Death Knight, he notices that the Death Knight is smaller than most Tauren, but still pretty large. The fur on the death knight was as black as the fur on himself, the clothing he wore was surprising well fit for the death knight, dressing fancy apparently, but something told Demill that the Death knight wasn't prepared for a fight, instinct perhaps.

Suddenly, the room grew cold, freezing perhaps, Demill knew he was on Borean Tundra but the house itself was warm, he looks around, the other noticed as well, well except for the human, strange enough. It was until another human enters the house looking at everyone. He stayed silent for a long while gazing upon each and every one, not saying a word. Then finally speaks, his voice was cold and empty, voided with emotion. "I am Dalrok." He spoke simply, then he walks over to a corner and sits down, looking at a wall the opposite direction, everyone was silent, they didn't say anything mainly because what was there to say to the man? Dalrok is wearing a completely white set of armor, leaning against his knee, is a frozen scythe that pulsates freezing energies. Demill yawns and scratches his head "Exactly how many people did this guy ask for?" The frost mage speaks again, "Nine, excluding himself." Dendiiran rolls his eyes, "Well this is just fucking fantastic." Dendiiran sighs out of frustration. The druid speaks calmly. "Relax, just two more people and perhaps he will show."An hour pass, and another man appears, another human, however his eyes seems to be barely even functioning, deep black scars appear upon the eyes, making his eyes near to worthless. His armory seems to be one of a bounty hunter, no helmet, his shield seems to be made of steel, magic users however would sense the magical qualities of the shield, and finally the other thing that they could see is his moon silver sword, most likely used to deflect magical projectiles. "Two humans, two elves, a worgen, a tauren, a dwarf, and whatever the fuck you are." He points at Forek, who is still looking out the window, standing like a statue. "What a party. I'm Jares." The others nod at him and say their names, other than the drunken dwarf who is still asleep. "So we are waiting for two more people now?" Dendiiran exclaims with a sigh. "Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat."

Suddenly, the light seems to fade, clearly from something supernatural, group tensed up, Dendiiran slowly reaches for his pole arms, while Demill summons his shadowy fist weapons with a growl. Footsteps would be heard at the door and what they saw made the group blinked in confusion. "Gentlemen," a man said with up most politeness, he was wearing a suit that butlers would usually wear, a small but sharp rapier on the side of his left waist and his black eyes glances across the room. "I see everyone is here. You all may refer to me as Leech." He says with a bow. Jares speaks "Okay…What the fuck are you?" he exclaims Zentca nods and explains "You have a human form, but you are clearly not human." Leech chuckles "I am simply a butler, of lady Saen, that is."He says with another bow and walks over "Such a mess, clearly whoever we are meeting isn't fond of cleaning."

He says with a nod. Then the door everyone has entered in closes quickly, they all stood up quickly, Urus even awoken and looks about "Eh? Wot happened?" He says looking around the room seeing new people. Before Urus gotten to say anything a bright green light appears and then vanishes, revealing a human that is covered in a silver cowl, the human is clearly the youngest, magical users would of found that the man is possessing both darkness and light within the cloak, the boy speaks "Ey! Glad you all could make it! Sorry 'bout the mess, I was working on something, anyways! Welcome to my home away from home; make yourselves comfortable we shall begin within two seconds. OKAY LETS BEGIN!" he quickly states as a flash of light appears before the group and a table appears from nowhere, a round table with benches circling them. "We are going to do a bonding exercise before we begin, no if ands or butts, I want you all to share your past, your interests, your fears, everything. I know what you are going to say, in response, I will say mine last so you don't just barge out without me knowing yours, and you all know me well enough that I won't barge out. So let us begin!" He sits down, everyone hesitates, but to everyone surprise. Zentca was the one that sat first. "Very well..." he says calmly, and then everyone else follows Zentca's lead and sits down around the circle. The boy grins "I'm Zaraec by the way. So, who wants to go first?"

* * *

><p>Authors note of amazingness: Hey guys! I am a new writer for this website! As you can tell, I will try to upload weekly. And I shall do my best to keep you all entertain. . . if you are reading the story. Please review, rate, etc. You know the drill! Oh and this is gonna be rated M. Not because of smexy time, no this is rated M because of graphic content (Organs, blood, scary shit,) The whole nine yards, i will not be doing the Smexy stuff. Period. So please don't ask. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter one: Who they Are Part 1

**Chapter One: Who they are.**

**Part 1: The Ethereally Butler**

Leech sighs, stretching his arms slightly and nods "I'll go first. I suppose," He says leaning against the table, "I suppose if I'm giving you all my history I might as well give you my real name, I am Walant." The man said with a slight bow to his head. Some bows back, other nods, one however simply stares at him, that one, would be Forek. Forek seems to be giving Walant an unnerving glare at him. The butler looks back at the… thing, but simply shrugs it off and continues. "I suppose I'll start to my younger years when I was an Ethereal." Everyone stares at Walant, eye widen, well, mostly everyone; Zentca seems to pay no mind of the fact and motions him to proceed, as he does.

* * *

><p>Walant, as a young Ethereal, seems to do nothing more but study magic's in his youth. All sorts of magic; arcane, life, death, hemo, light, but what intrigued him the most, was fel magic, he seemed to dwell greatly upon the demonic energies. Thus, in a sense, he became a demon hunter. He slaughters the demons he hunts, and then absorbs their energy. As a being of energy, it was quite easy to absorb the energy of his foes. The more energy he absorbed however, the more he craved, the stronger he become, and his sanity faded in shreds. He became obsess of draining the essence of demons, his people, shunned him. He didn't care, all he wanted was power. And power he have received as one of the elite demons, Thelirunous. What seems to be just a demon that shape shifts into whatever you desire, and has no specific gender, come in contact with him. They fought for hours; he easily resisted the charms of the demon, and finally defeated it. However, instead of just merely killing it, he captured the demon and absorbed the soul of the demon, promising its freedom after he slaughters the burning legion. For he needed to enter Shattrath, and in order to do so he must 'redeem' himself by slaughter leaders of the burning legion, a millennium or two have passed since this time. During this time Walant have used his soul to transfer into more humanoid like creatures, such as an orc. As time goes by the orc seems to wither from old age. Thus the Ethereal decided to drain everything from his enemies, even their souls, to fuel the body. The things that he didn't need he fed the demon captured within his soul, and of course, the demon grew an idea, since the demon grown into the soul of the ethereal, Thelirunous made a proposition, so long as Walant feed Thelirunous souls, life force, and mana, the demon would fuel both the body, and the very being that captured him, and would also be willing to stay in the soul. Walant agreed thus created a contract between him and the demon, when enough elite was finally slaughtered, Walant freed the demon, allowing it to roam whenever it so desires. Within the 1900s, Walant entered the world of Azeroth, witnessing many events, the death of Uther lightbringer, and the rise of the undead, the death of Illidan, the rise of the Lich King, the Cataclysm, and finally, the mists of Pandaria. Walant was now human, slaughtering whatever he seemed worthy to be his dinner, however when he witnessed the dragons, or more specifically, the bronze dragons flight power of time. He grew to crave such power, thus resorted to one thing, a contract, with none other than Lady Saen. This Lady seems to have a vial containing blood of a Bronze drake.<p>

* * *

><p>"A huntress she is, Lady Saen, that and one of her friends, Luxanna, seems to be a Bronze dragon as well." Demill and Dalrok both shot Walant a look, Demill was more surprised, Dalrok was more….Worried? Demill spoke "She was a fucking Dragon? Well I'll be damned…" He glares at Dalrok, Dalrok glares back, they both say at the same time "You know Lux?" they both nodded at the same time. Dalrok glare seems to be much colder than Demill's, Demill slowly grins lightening up "I see what's going on… Nice catch." Dalrok blinks and tilts his head "What do you mean?" Demill blinks as well. "…Don't you have the hots for her?" Dalrok blinks again. "'The hots?'" he asks blankly. Demill shakes his head "Never mind…" He looks back at Walant. "How did you meet Zaraec?" He points at the monk, who answers "I'll answer that when all of you share." Walant nods then looks around. Only to meet with a punch in the face, and a holy shock that filled his body "YOU DEMONIC FILLED BASTARD!" Forek yelled his left arm completely covered in holy electricity "You FILTH! I will end your life here and NOW!" Walant whips his blood filled mouth and summons demonic energies, his black eyes turn into fel green. "I like to see you try!" However, Zaraec stood up "ENOUGH!" Slamming his hand upon the table, causing a wave of chi to fill the room, they both look at Zaraec, shocked. "There will be –no- fighting amongst friends. Understood?" Zaraec glares at both of them, a rather deadly one at that. Forek seems to calm down slightly. Only to glare at the Butler, the butler glares back but stands up, swipes his suit down to shoo away any dust, then sit down. "Anyways..." Walant says. "Who's next?"<p>

* * *

><p>author's note of amazingness: Hello all who is reading! Are you enjoying the story so far? Anything you need to inform me? Please post a review! I don't bite!...Often...Usually...Sometimes...Actually you might keep your distance. (Yea...Wen't there...) Oh and yes, if you couldn't tell, Walant (Walnut) Is indeed represented as Sebastian from Black butler. However I try to make my original style. See you all next week!<p> 


	3. Chapter one: Who they Are Part 2

**Chapter One: Who they are.**

**Part 2: The Drunken Bastard! **

The dwarf stands upon the table and throws kegs of delicious brew at everyone, soaking them with alcohol. Some growl, other's sigh, few cackle in delight, and one however, barfs. "Damn it Urus! What the hell!" Dendiiran recovers from wrenching his innards on the floor. His answer was a smack and a simple "Shuddup and listen! It was the days of old and when I was a young dwarf." The dwarf walks over and sits down on the table and nods sagely, taking a keg and drinks it all in one go, with a sigh of pleasure and says "Originally, I was a shaman.

* * *

><p>Urus, the drunken bastard, claimed to be blessed upon the god of Ale, Angus. For when Urus was born, he was holding a mug of ale with a nipple on top of it. The ale's ingredients were unknown, for when the doctors attempt to give take it from Urus, he would cry uncontrollably and have one of the most deadly tantrums. Throwing whatever he grabs in a massive distance, the doctors concluded that whatever was in that mug of ale was probably something both delicious, and extremely holy. However, his parents decided that they could not tend to his needs, thus placed him for adoption. Before they did, they gave him the name of Urus Darkbrew, for his fury and everlasting thirst for ale. As a child, and as throughout life, Urus has never been sober. Doctors explained to the foster care that Urus must drink in order to contain a balance in his system. Every time he grows older, the more alcohol he could contain in his system. As he grew up, he became one with the elements. His favorite was earth, fire, and lightening. These causes create catastrophic events. For since he was always drunk, he loved fooling around in Iron Forge, pranking everything he sees. One time, however, this prank was too much.<p>

What he had done, was drink one of the strongest, deadliest brews, known as the silencer, a thousand percent pure alcohol, and the worst part was, it was practically a radioactive experiment that turned into a drink. Drinking a mug of it would cause multiple inner damage, to the point of fatal, did Urus cared? Of course not, he drank three mugs of that stuff, causing to become highly unstable. As he was walking out of the bar, he would make a small, silent fart. Not so bad yes? Well, the fart was near a torch, and thus causes a massive explosion within Iron Forge, sending Urus flying to the king's chamber. The dwarf king, infuriated and had enough of Urus foolishness, demanded Urus to enter the realms of Pandaria, and banished him from ever drinking again. Saddened by the banishment of ale, he didn't stop the guards from taking him off to Pandaria. A week later and a ship was finally arranged to send Urus off to Pandaria, stranded. He wasn't hungry; he was thirsty, for nice, refreshing ale to slide smoothly upon coarse throat. Having been sober for an hour really reflected upon the dwarf.

When sober, he was wise, a genius even. He despised it, he wasn't himself. Hours turned to days, and days turned into weeks, being sober for a long time had taken a toll upon the man, he have become. . . Healthy, muscular even! He hated it; he could jog for miles without even sweating. He was going to give up all hope until he found a small farm area. He headed there and what he found awed him, a village thriving just from farming, and bear people. Known as Pandaren, walking around and talking, he clears his throat and heads to the nearest person and asks them if they know any bars. The Pandaren blinked at the dwarf and smiled warmly and motions the dwarf to follow him. "I am Funchuo. I am a brewmaster; I create many types of ale myself! I'll gladly give you some my friend!" the dwarf smiles and gleefully head to the Pandarens home. The Pandaren allows him to drink all the ale he craves. This nearly drained him out completely, but the Pandaren chuckles "Wow! You drink as much as I do! Are you a brew master?" The dwarf exhales, having a bit of his bear belly back, but not all of it, and he was somewhat drunk. "I make brews myself! Have you heard of the Iron fist?" The Pandaren blinks and shakes his head the dwarf grins and prepares the iron fist. What this brew does was fully refresh a man's mind, body and soul. Causing various injuries to recover and provide extra energy! "Wow! You are not even a monk yet you can create these brews? That settles it." Funchuo stands up and offers a hand "How would you like for me to train you the ways of the monk?" The dwarf grins delightfully "I ACCEPT!"

* * *

><p>The dwarf finished his two hundredth keg of brew by the time he is done, which leaves many to question how he even fit that many in his pants. "And that is how I turned into a monk!" There was a silence for a while, until Thelairn speaks "That was. . ." Jares interrupts "AMAZING!" Urus cackles gleefully then falls asleep. The group chuckles except for a few, Urus wakes up and yawns "SO! Who's next to telling their tale?"<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note of amazingness!: Yes! The Drunken Bastard! Finally done, who will be next? You can post in the comments to vote!<p> 


	4. Chapter one: Who they Are Part 3

**Chapter One: Who they are. **

**Part Three: The Rage-Born Warrior.**

Silence befell upon the group within minutes. Zaraec sighs as he taps his fingers on the table, looking around "Come on guys, who's next?" He looks over to the cryomancer, Dalrok, "Dalrok, care to share your story." His response was a simple shake of his head. "You are going to share at one point, might as well get it out of the way." Dalrok, again simply shakes his head no. Jares sighs and looks over at the elf with the heavy armor. "Hey, how come you don't like ale?" Dendiiran looks over at the blind human and sighs. "Long story…" Jares chuckles "Kinda why we are here, lad." Dendiiran's ears twitch, then sighs. "Very well, I'll share my tale." Everyone looks at Dendiiran tentatively and leans in to listen. "Now I will have to skip a couple hundred of years or this will take forever, but it starts off when I was a youngling."

* * *

><p>As long as Dendiiran could remember, he always wanted to be a guardian of elves, similar to the sentinels, but more. He always adored Elune as a child, the goddess of the moon always seem to comfort him as he dream. In the day, he plays with a wooden sword and shield, playing soldier, the sentinels always thought it was cute on how he stands guard with them. His father was a chemist; his mother was an herbalist, so he was always around plants and potions at home. His father, and other scientists of all races, band together for a project, a 'super soldier' project. This project would use a certain potion and completely smother the contestant using the potion with its contents, causing the patient's heart to pump out the chemicals of the potion. Sadly, none of them work, they tried everything. From strength potions, to agility, to even troll's blood potions. They all simply did not last, for the body would simply get rid of the contents within a few days since it wasn't naturally produced within the bodies of the patients. One day, the band of scientists, including his father, agreed that the one potion that the must use, was the potion of rage. Though some scientists have their fears, they all agreed to use it upon the patients; however, no patient would dare go near that potion, knowing full well that they would go insane within minutes if they allow themselves to be experimented on with the rage potion.<p>

Finally, the scientists suggest using a child, for children are not only easily deceived, but their bodies could mutate and adjust faster to chemical changes with their bodies. But … The only person with a child, was the father of Dendiiran. The scientists, including his father, agreed that Dendiiran would be a suitable patient for it. It wasn't hard to make him. During the night, while Dendiiran was trying to sleep, was kept up by the arguments of his parents. "No! He's your son how could you even CONSIDER doing this?" The mother exclaims, while the father counters "He always wanted to be a warrior, a protector! With this he wouldn't fall to even the mightiest of dragons! He would fight for centuries without rest! He wouldn't need rest! This would make him happy!" "AT WHAT COST? You are giving up his childhood and most likely his sanity if you do this!" Dendiiran, afraid and crying out of the parents feud, open the window next to his bed to see the huge, full white pearl in the sky, clasping his hands and prays "Elune, please, stop my parents from fighting. Show them peace! I am willing to do anything just please make it stop..." In the morning, after crying himself to sleep, his father slowly enters to room and shakes his son awake. "Dendiiran," Dendiiran mumbles, rising from his slumber "Yes father?" The father smiles warmly "I have a surprise for you, get dress and come with me." Dendiiran blinks a few times and quickly gets out of bed and gets dress. Dendiiran and his father walks towards the Griffon flight path and flies for what seems like an hour to an area called Ratchet. There was his laboratory and Dendiiran looks around in awe as he sees so much technology.

The father guides him to a room where there lays a table, "Dendiiran, I want you to lay on the table, I will put you to sleep for a while, when you wake up you will see your surprise." The father smiles warmly at his son. Dendiiran smiles back, fully trusting his father like any child would. Climbing up upon the table and lies down, the father would slowly inject a chemical that would quickly lay him to sleep for an hour, as Dendiiran slept, the scientists arrive and enters the lab. "Ready?" the father asks the scientists, who nodded in response, and quickly they went to work, injecting Dendiiran gallons of the pure red essence of rage. The first few minutes, Dendiiran's muscles tighten in response. Then a growl is heard, the heartbeat of Dendiiran grew twenty times its normal beating and Dendiiran goes in an all-out fit. The scientists blink and try to sedate him. "We can't sedate him! The rage is counteracting his sleep. He's going to wake any moment, stand back everyone!" The scientists stands back as Dendiiran tears from his straps and roars as he awakens Though he is awake, his conscious doesn't seem to control the body, "Wha? Father…Who are these people?" Dendiiran says to himself…As he realize he can't control himself he starts to panic. "Father …Why can't I control myself?" His eyes look upon the father, who is filled with fear. "Fa-FATHER!" Dendiiran screams in his mind as the body outside leaps at the father and makes quick work with him, tearing his head from his skull, blood squirting everywhere as the spine of the of his father rips out with him. Dendiiran stares at it with shock, he wanted to hurl…But he can't control himself, the body of Dendiiran looks at other scientists and did something . . . horrific, Dendiiran beat the scientists with the very spine of his father as if it was a sword, the body is roaring in rage, but the mind is crying with sadness. After the massacre of the scientists, Dendiiran ran towards the exit, breaking down whatever is in his way with little effort, the body felt no pain, but the mind wanted to die. As he ran from Ratchet, goblin guards chasing after him, Dendiiran thought of only one thing, praying.

"Elune...Please… Kill me; stop me from doing any more harm! I don't want this! Elune listen to my voice!" But his prayers were never answered, the body didn't sleep, didn't eat, it only ran, and killed, it killed many animals, and people, whether it was horde or alliance. Dendiiran kept praying every second he was in that state. Until he reach what granted him greatest fear, his home. It wasn't in Darnassus; it was however fairly close to it, which was why he visited it often. But when he came close to his house all he could think of was going away. "No...Elune grant me strength!" he tried all his might to move his legs away, to turn his head. But the rage refused to give in, he walked towards the house. And with one punch, tore the door down. The mother screamed and looked at Dendiiran in a shock, then smiled tearing up. "My baby boy, you've came, Elune answer my prayers … I know you are not yourself…But if you hear me, this isn't your fault, and I lo-"_**Snap! **_The mother fell to the ground, her neck snapped to the side…Dendiiran, that day, died. And a was rebirthed, as the Rage-born warrior. With all his anger and self-hatred, Dendiiran demanded his body to move, and it did. Away, far away as he possibly could, running as far as he can, crying as much as his eyes could take.

His rage finally focused to one thing he counted on the most, "DAMN YOU ELUNE! I TRUSTED YOU! I PRAYED EVERY SECOND I WAS IN THIS. YOU ARE NOT REAL, _**YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" **_Dendiiran roared so fiercely that even the panthers wouldn't dare to challenge. Days turn to weeks, weeks turns to months, months turns to years, years turned to centuries, and all he could do now was survive, and learn self-control, he ate the meat of his fallen prey of animals, slept only when his body couldn't handle the fatigue and forced to shut down, and used the bathroom in his pants. As he grown up, he finally received some peace of mind as he was knocked unconscious by a falling rock during cataclysm, and when I mean rock, I mean a boulder the size of a building in Stormwind, it forced Dendiiran to fall into the sea, and swept him away, only to wake up on the shore of Stormwind, with complete lack of memory. And finally, with the help of a guild named Celestial Legacy, his memories returned, but so did his eternal rage within himself. It lay dormant as his body recover from such an experience. But awoken itself as Dendiiran recovered. He decided to make the rage useful and fight whatever was life threating to the point of suicidal missions, and came back, only wanting more. His rage soon became easier to control and even useful as he learned that he could even burst into flames if he was angered enough.

* * *

><p>Dendiiran sighs "That's my story, I still have nightmares from that event, with visions of who I slaughtered in the name of my own rage …" Everyone was silent, Demill place his hat upon his chest to honor the dead, so did Zentca, Forek simply looked and Dendiiran and nods respectively, Zaraec stares at Dendiiran, his eyes looks like he himself have experience things where his anger have gotten out of hand, Thelairn bows his head in respect, Jares blinks and looks up, Walant simply looks at Urus "You know after a story like that I really could use a drink right now.." He says simply, Urus pours a mug of ale and slides it towards Walant, who receives it with thanks. Urus stares at Dendiiran and bows his head, surprisingly with respect. Dendiiran looks around and nods "I appreciate it, not many would think of my story other than a man that simply gone through hell. Like if that was an everyday thing." Dalrok speaks, with utter emotionless words "You haven't experienced hell." Everyone stares at Dalrok wide eyed. Dendiiran glares at him. Dalrok resumes "If you have, you wouldn't be so appreciative of everything. You would be deader than a Death knight." He looks at Zentca. "Darker than a warlock" he looks over at Walant. "And colder than the very ice that ice elementals breathe." Dalrok expression grew cold, very cold, and lifeless. "You have experienced nothing, but a mere taste of what hell is. And ever will be, and I'll give you a hint." He leans forward. "Hell…Is not… Hot."<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note of amazingness!: Sorry it took a bit longer, it's a long chapter :3 but do not fret my friends for it is here. Yes yes, the frozen mage is going to speak his story next, however, if you post on the reviews who you would like to see after Dalrok I would take your votes into consideration, other than that, you can just post whatever constructive criticism you have for this Fan Fic. And to all those Gore lovers out there, don't worry, much more serious gore will come out soon, until next time!<p> 


	5. Chapter one: Who they Are Part 4

**Chapter One: Who they are. **

**Part Four: The Frozen Knight**

Demill quickly raises his hand, "Quick question to Dendiiran here," He asked quickly. Dendiiran looks over at the worgen and blinks. "Umm, yes?" the elf asked, "Weren't Night Elves still immortal at the time you killed your parents?" everyone seems to comment on how Demill made a good point, Thelairn and Dendiiran both shakes their head and Thelairn spoke first "Yes we were immortal at that time, but it wasn't _**true**_ immortality, we simply couldn't die from sickness or old age, but if someone would attempt a life upon an elf at the time," Thelairn stops as Dendiiran continued "We wouldn't be prevented death from it." The group nods in understanding.

"Now then, Dalrok, I believe you wish to tell your story?" Dalrok looks over at the Worgen and nods simply, "It started, from when I was a newborn, barely even knowing the world around me.

Dalrok, when he was born, was doomed from the start. His mother was a priest, his father was a paladin. Both righteous on what they do what they must to aid the light and slaughter whatever undead that even attempt to taint Azeroth, they lived in Borean Tundra. A place unfit to raise a child, for one day, there was a Lich. An empowered by the very king himself, Arthas, this lich laid waste upon thousands upon thousands before, and wasn't about to lose by a lowly paladin.

* * *

><p>The battle of the paladin and the lich waged no more than ten measly minutes for the paladin was easily defeated, before the Lich land his final blow however, Dalrok's mother aided the father by using a dark spell, a spell which could trap the spectral and seal them within any sort of being or object. The only thing that was strong enough to keep the lich, however, was the child, Dalrok. His father, now disgusted of the new born, dropped him upon the snow and left him to die, forcing the mother to come with him. "DALROK!" The mother screamed at the top of her lungs as she was dragged away. Hours went by, the new born would of died, but because of the lich attempting to survive as long as possible within the seal, gave the baby unnatural abilities to consume cold energies<p>

A priest walked by one day and heard the crying of the boy, he looked over at him and walks over to him, sensing only the lich within him, he then glares at the boy with anger and rage, but his humanity seemed to get the better of him and he decide to keep the baby. Only to bring it to a cathedral where other priests and orphans would treat Dalrok like dirt, he received little release of his anguish, the only time he could release was when, late at night where no one was around, could he sneak up to the cathedral, and play the piano of the cathedral for hours until he grew tired enough where he could fall asleep without crying.

Within the age of five, Dalrok wouldn't dare to even attempt to even 'make' friends, fearing that his own imaginations would leave him to weep to himself. He would simply be alone, in his mind, for the rest of his life, unaware the lich that lies dormant, viewing every single thing that has happened to Dalrok, waiting just the right moment for Dalrok to snap.

And snap he did, Dalrok was summoned to the priest for his daily beatings, when he simply had enough. Dalrok would take the whip that the priest used and freezes it instantly. "NO MORE!" He screamed, voice cracking in sadness and rage. The lich feeding him energies of the cold, "I am tired of being beaten up by you! I just want to LEAVE!" He said, his holy body now conjuring massive amounts of cryomancy, and finally, Dalrok did what he always wanted to do, scream and cry. Just by the buildup of emotions he have received over the past years, he froze the entire cathedral, including all the priests and orphans that lived in there. He would walk, south, not caring for whatever, all he whispered was "I want to die…Please let me die." Who was he whispering to? No one, he knew he was listening to no one. He was just tired for living, tears soaked his shirt, a white shirt, with baggy pants, he was wearing no warm clothes for the priests didn't bother to even make him any. Not like it mattered, he grown to like the cold, so he kept walking, his eyes were the shade of an ocean blue that seems to glow whenever the sun hits it. His hair was as white as the snow itself, and his skin was pale. Dalrok walked for what seems to be years, when in reality it was only a whole day, he finally collapse, expecting the icy embrace of death to take him, it never came.

Dalrok, weary of lying there, covered in snow, finally stood up and walked on. Walked on for days, nothing bothered him, nothing even contacted him, nothing but the snow on his head. "Ice." He whispered to himself crying again. "It seems to be the only thing that ever hugged me." Dalrok whispered as he wraps his arms around himself, trying to hug himself, barely easing the pain he felt in his heart. Tears stopped flowing as he wiped his eyes and look in awe in what he saw. Which was the ocean, as blue as his eyes. He looked down and see his reflection, he grimaced, noting the face that disgusted everyone. He sighs closing his eyes, "Then I will just remove it..." He stated as he jumps into the icy ocean, keeping his eyes open and look around, sinking, he notes all things around him as he slowly loses his breath, he didn't swim up though, he couldn't, the tides were to strong, he just waited there to die. That is, until, a blue figure swam up to him, he couldn't tell if it was going to harm him or not, but he didn't care, he just let it swam up to him.  
>Dalrok eyes widened at the sight, it was an ice elemental, a being of pure ice, the size of him. The elemental examines Dalrok, Dalrok examines the elemental, until he passed out because of the lack of oxygen. Dalrok now is swimming in darkness, looking around, he sees a skeletal figure looking at him, the Lich, looking at him, the lich growls and charges at him attempting to consume him, but was blocked, not by the seal of the light, but the seal of ice magic. Dalrok's eyes widen, so did the Lich, as Dalrok quickly then wake up into the realm of the living, looking up he would see elementals all around him, water and ice elementals. Then the ice elemental that he saw earlier, he could tell that it was him because the elemental was his size. The frost elemental gazes upon Dalrok, and speaks "Hello, human, I am Atorus, a frost elemental, why have you chosen to dive into our domain?" The elemental spoke with authority, the other elementals simply look at Atorus with a rather nasty glare, or at least, what Dalrok look like a glare "Move a side, youngling; I will interrogate the human child." A rather large Frost elemental spoke, with a deep commanding voice, Atorus quickly walks, or rather hovers away, seeing that his movement is produce by everlasting water blasting at the floor. Then Dalrok quickly looks at the large elemental, and sits up. "Young human, you have entered our waters, knowing full well that you would easily die, usually, we would allow you to die, but Atorus here wished to assist you, for whatever reason. So I would ask why have you attempt such an act?"<p>

Dalrok stares at the elemental, he gulps and bows his head letting his long white hair cover his head. "I…Wanted to take my life." He stated sadly, the elementals looked at each other, not saying a word. Then larger elemental gazes coldly at the human, "And why do you wish to do that, human?" The elemental asked. Dalrok only shook his head "Because I didn't seem to have a purpose in the world, just a useless kid that was hated." The human started to sniffle as he holds back his tears; the elementals once again gaze at each other, the large elemental bends forward and leans closely to Dalrok "What is your name, human?" He asked. "Dalrok," the sniffling child stated. the elemental stands straight and with a booming voice he says "Nothing that is created is useless upon this world, Dalrok. The fact that you are not even shivering by my presence alone should tell you that. You have a gift of frost magic, it runs through your veins. I am Arlen, and, if you desire, you may stay with us and we will teach you the ways of the frost." Arlen spoke with full authority.

Dalrok looks up eyed widen, what was it that he is feeling? It felt, good, like a bolder just lifted from his shoulders, he looked around, some elementals were shocked by the statement, others were indifferent, all however, were accepting. Dalrok looks at Atorus who simply waved at him slightly. Dalrok then looks back at Arlen "I… Get to choose?" The large elemental nods crossing his arms, he was patient, like if he knew what the child have been through all his life.

Dalrok looks down at his hands, then clutches them. "I…I'll stay." Dalrok says. The snow falls in a quicker pace, elementals slowly bow their heads, and Arlen yells "Then we welcome you. Dalrok, we shall begin your training tomorrow, but for now, rejoice! We granted you blessings, where as long as you are within the cold, you don't need necessities of food and water. But this is a joyous time for us, and we shall begin festivities of the ice." Dalrok looks up, his eyes shines with the sun, a deep ocean blue, for the first time, ever in his life, he smiled, a smile so wide his cheeks started to hurt.

Years went on, he and Atorus became practically brothers, they both trained with each other throughout the years, with Arlen's guidance, Dalrok no longer needed cloth to cover himself, for he created clothing out of ice itself. Dalrok also trained himself to wield a staff and staff like objects and used it with his training. Finally, when Dalrok was twenty years old, Dalrok and Atorus became masters of the ice. Dalrok with his physical speed and frost expertise and Atorus physical strength and natural powers of frost, they both became a force not to be reckon with.

Until, of course, cataclysm came. Dalrok and Atorus were training with each other, countering blow for blow. Then an earthquake erupts, causing a crack near the ocean, Dalrok and Atorus quickly went to investigate and looks around, lava spews out from the crack and Dalrok and Atorus quickly counters it with ice, a huge fire elemental finally rises from the crack, it speaks in a booming voice with the language of the Elementals "You DARE attempt to extinguish my flames? You will Burn along with this pathetic world!" Dalrok blinks at the fire elemental Atorus looks at Dalrok, they both nod and glared at the elemental "You are in the domain of the frost elementals, return to where you came and there will not be trouble." Dalrok states, also speaking the same language of the elementals, the fire elemental glares at Dalrok and sends a huge burst of lava at him, only to be countered by a huge chunk of ice. _**"ENOUGH!" **_Arlen states with an army of frost elementals "Dalrok, Atorus, you have trained hard, and well. But this is a battle you two are not to participate in." Arlen spoke with intensity. Dalrok eyes widen, along with Atorus' "What?! No, this is our home too. Why wont you let me fight?!" Dalrok yells defiantly Arlen glares at Dalrok. "Because, you must go to the rest of the humans, Dalrok, you must enter Stormwind, they are in need of you, and Atorus is coming with you." Atorus and Dalrok's eyes widen at the statement "Wh-what?" Arlen moves infront of them blocking the giant fire elemental from the two, who is distracted with the armies of frost elementals. "I have open a portal to Stormwind City. Go now, and goodluck." Arlen says as he jumps into the fray, attacking the fire elemental head on into the fiery pits with him. Atorus eyes widen greatly "ARLEN!" He charges after him only to be held back by Dalrok "We must leave! There are more fire elementals pouring out!" Dalrok yells as he drags the elemental "Arlen! ARLEN!" Atorus closes his eyes and screams with the top of his…Watery…Lungs

"_**FATHER!" **_Dalrok eyes widen and look at Atorus, who seems to be defeated. Dalrok place a hand on Atorus's back. "I'm sorry…Atorus…But we must leave." Atorus nods slowly picks himself up and starts to run with Dalrok, they both see a swirling vortex within the ocean and jumps in.

"After cataclysm, Atorus and I voided ourselves of any emotions, seeing that they provided nothing but pain and misery. I met Luxanna on a later date, after Atorus returned to his home to sort things out with our family, I had to remain to assist whatever I could. Lux and I became close friends, though I simply believe that she is trying to do this because of my powers. The Lich inside me died because of her. And here I am." Dalrok states placing his hand on the table,

* * *

><p>The others stared at Dalrok, silent, Dendiiran blinked, normally he would of scoffed, but that was true pain Dalrok felt, with little happiness. Walant sighs "Urus" Another mug of ale slides across the table, Demill, Jares, Walant, Forek, and surprisingly, Thelairn, all ordered a mug of ale after that story. The one's left would be Zentca, Zaraec and Dendiiran that didn't have a drink. Zentca looked indifferent, simply bowing his head for the loss of life, Zaraec looked very sympathetic to Dalrok, and Dendiiran just looks at him, respectively. Others were busy drinking to handle the story. After that they all look at Dalrok and bows their head respectively, Dalrok nods back.<p>

Zentca looks at his sword, which seems to be glowing slightly, Zentca nods and the sword ceases glowing. "I'll tell my story next when everyone is ready to listen."

* * *

><p>Author's note of awesomepowah!: Hey again! Yes, the Tauren is ready to share his past with the group. Once they get sober of course! Anyone else in mind? Feel free to express yourself!<p> 


	6. Chapter one: Who they are Part 5

**Chapter One: Who they are. **

**Part Five: The Blood Demon.**

Everyone around the room stays silent for at least an hour, not realizing what Zentca have said, and then Zaraec speaks. "Wait, Zentca you wanted to share your story?" Zentca simply nods "When you were all ready to listen. I understand that the living can be flustered to stories like Dalrok's story." He motions over to the cryomancer, who gave a slight nod. Zaraec nods slightly and looks over at everyone; they lean in slightly to listen intently to the story of the mysterious Death Knight. "We are listening, you have the floor Zentca."

Zentca simply gave a slight nod and speaks in a nonchalant tone to his voice. "I will start when I was a child. Like Urus, I didn't know my mother nor did I know my father, but I did have a tribe who took care of me, I was born in the Barrens, in between Mulgore and Durotar. My tribe was nomadic; they moved every summer and stayed every winter."

* * *

><p>As a child, Zentca was generally normal for most tauren his age, though what was odd about him was the fact that he always wanted to fight, he had a thrill of fighting, the people in his tribe saw this and simply trained him to become the guardian for his tribe, he was shorter than most Tauren but it didn't weaken his strength one bit, he is able to pick up the heaviest of weaponry with ease and can strike multiple foes down. As he grew up he had a companion, her name was Rala, she was more into the spirits of the elements, and since they were best friends, the tribe put her as a guardian as well. They work well together, while he charges in head first, she stayed at the back healing the hot headed idiot and electrocuting everyone else.<p>

The tag team seemed to beat any other warriors that threaten to harm the tribe. This doesn't go unnoticed to the Warchief, Who drafted the duo to battle against the scourge in Northrend. Zentca saw this as both a Dilemma and an opportunity, while he wanted to show his love for Rala, he also wanted to improve in his weapon mastery training, deciding to go with love for Rala first, he offer a proposal, eagerly, Rala accepted and they got married quickly before off to war. With new inspiration to stay alive and keep themselves safe, they both fought with much gusto and eagerness, causing massive waves of scourge to fall in their hands.

One day, however, the love birds weren't so lucky, they were sent to what was a suicide mission, killing a massive horde of abominations, they plus three hundred soldiers of both horde and alliance fought against the abominations, the abominations died, and two people were left, Rala, and Zentca. Rala, huffing in exhaustion was leaning against Zentca, whose armor was covered in blood; she didn't care for she only wanted to be near him. Zentca wasn't even huffing, he was filled with fury of battle, he could go for days without end, but he knew that she couldn't and sat down with her. "Zentca, do you think that we are going to make It.?" she asked worriedly Zentca simply look at her and smiled "Whether we make it or not, I don't know. What I do know is this, no matter what happens, death or life; we would be together, always." That made Rala smile then sniffs and winces "You need a bath if you want to snuggle with me mister!" she teased and Zentca chuckled.

Then they heard a growl, Zentca and Rala immediately stand up unsheathing their weapons and turn towards a Val'kyr. Who snarls at them "So you're the ones that killed my pretties? No matter, my king would love to have your souls!" the Val'kyr roars as she sends unholy chains towards them, Zentca easily smacked the chains away from him with his weapons, Rala however didn't have such luxury as she gets strangled with the chains, Zentca looks over at Rala and growls with a furious roar he would leap at the Val'kyr attempting to slam his swords down upon the unholy spectral. Only to get blasted back with unholy magic, He grunts in pain and growls "Let her go!" He runs towards the Val'kyr, tossing a sword at the chains to break, but with no avail, the chains seemed to be much stronger, this was strange, why did the Val'kyr sent the stronger chain to the shaman? "I see into her soul!" The Val'kyr said cackling "And strange enough, the cow has a child!" this cause Zentca's eyes to widen, he grew enraged very enraged.

He has only enter this state of rage once, when a man attempt to rape Rala, his red eyes grow cold, his muscles intensive greatly his dark black hide stretched with the muscle and Zentca snorts a hot breathe through his snout. Charging at Val'kyr with his eyes filled with one thing, bloodlust, an endless bloodlust that could only be sedated with the spectra's head. Zentca charged at the woman and slams against her with as much strength as a tram. No amount of magic could cause him to send him away, the Val'kyr however didn't intend to send him away, instead she sent a spike of unholy magic through his chest as he slams down upon the Val'kyr, causing the chain around the neck of Rala to snap her neck., Zentca gurgles in blood, his eyes still enraged, he would slowly get up holding the wound on his chest, blood spurting out both from his back and chest, his breathing is damaged, Zentca could only think of killing that spectral whore. "Tsk, tsk. Don't worry Tauren; you will see her again VERY soon." She cackles, causing Zentca to roar and charge at her, only to get swept away by unholy magic, the last thing he ever saw was Rala's corpse, Zentca reaches out for her before the world around him goes black.

Zentca looks around, everything around him was transparent, he looks at his palms and surprisingly he is a ghostly blue, _**"I'm a spirit"**_ he thought to himself, he looks around the area, seeing only walls around him, then his eyes widen as he saw his wife through the wall, he walks over to her and bang against the wall, she looks at him, tears covering face and mouths I'm sorry. He bangs against the wall as her spirit gets taken by some sort of unholy source, he growls and turns around, a bright black light appears before Zentca, then revealing a monster. It's horns are the size of Zentca's arms, His arms are muscular to the point where only monsters could even 'attempt' to match, his fangs were so long and sharp that the monster doesn't even look like his mouth could close, and his eyes, they were like scars, with no pupils, The hoofs slam on the floor and the monster speaks. "Zentca, I am your inner beast, I am your monster, I am you, and I can save you. Only if you accept me, and give in to my power." The monster said with much authority.

Zentca chuckled at first, and then laughed out loud. "You think you're a monster worthy of me? You think you are worthy to call yourself my darkness, my demon?" Zentca exclaims enraged. "If so then give me your power and I will show you what to bloodlust is!" the monster glares at Zentca and offers his hands. Zentca takes the hand and they begin to meld together, Zentca slowly becomes corrupted with the unholy energies of the beast, but he only feel his bloodlust rising as this happens he then grabs the monster and bites it, it roars in pain as Zentca slowly consumes the monster.

"Rise! Zentca! Rise and let death become a new beginning!" Instructor Razuvious commands, Zentca opens his eyes and looks around, "Ebon Hold," Razuvious states simply as Zentca stands up, he looks down black robes with a hoody behind him suited perfectly for him, as well as plate pants he feels under the robes. Finally he looks up upon Razuvious, taller than most human men he ever seen. He feels, different, void of emotion other than an endless bloodlust. He slowly looks around, the area is filled with undead and he looks back at Razuvious "Well? Are you going to stand there or are you going to meet your new king?!" He exclaims with a cackle. Zentca's eyes narrows "You are dead are you not?" He asks nonchalantly Razuvious blinks, clearly confused and look towards Zentca "Of course, why?" he asks Zentca simply grunts "Then act like it, fool." He states as Zentca walks of towards the King that made this possible, Razuvious seems to be stunned, he just been raised from the undead and he is already voided from emotion? And has the audacity to call me a fool? Razuvious growls and walks after Zentca

Zentca looks up once again and kneels before his new king, Arthas who turns around slowly, acknowledging the new death knight. "Zentca, I see you already manage to anger Razuvious," Arthas states. Zentca says nothing as he kneels there, motionless. Arthas looks at Zentca "You are going to need a rune weapon, and then to test your skills upon the people who rejected their new gift of my blessing, do this and you shall be sent to a teacher to teach you the ways of a death knight, am I understood?" the Lich King explains as he turns around looking off the distance "Yes, my king." Zentca says calmly, he stands up and walks off entering the upper middle of the necropolis, retrieving a rune blade and examines it he says nothing, he simply looks over at the rune foraging area and walks over placing the sword inside the mouth of the rune forge

The rune forge lifts the blade and takes Zentca's soul and fuse it with the blade, the blade glows blood red and slowly drifts towards Zentca, who grabs it an examine, _"It thirsts, Like I do."_ Zentca thinks to himself as he walks off to the middle of the area, looking around of all the people that refuses the blessing of the his king, then one catches his eyes, a female tauren, he walks over to her and looks down, "Rala" He states, Rala looks up upon his once lover "Wash'te" She states as he stands up nearly tearing up but stays resolute "I assume you've come to kill me in cold blood." She says as calmly as possible. Zentca only nods, he grabs the handle of his sword and unsheathes it, then unlock the chains of Rala; she grabs a sword and armor and puts it on. "When I die, promise me to burn me in Thunder Bluff." She asks, in a nearly begging tone. Zentca looks at her and narrow his eyes "Very well," Rala smiles slightly and whispers "I love you." Zentca this time, doesn't respond he simply charges at Rala, she barely block two of his strikes and drops her sword weakly, she was never a close combatant and instantly gets killed with a stab in the throat, gurgling sound is heard as he final removes the blade from her throat and she falls limp, dead. Zentca looks over at the blood, his tongue grew dry, which was strange, he doesn't thirst, he is dead…But the blood looks too delicious to ignore, he bends down and swipes the blood with two of his fingers and licks it, a man chuckles at him.

"I see you have an endless thirst, Shu'halo." The Tauren turn to the man wearing crimson red armor with an exception of a helm "I am Lord Thorval, I teach initiates like you the essence of blood and all its secrets. Would you care to learn?" Zentca looks down at the pool of blood, and then looks at Thorval and nods "Very well, come with me, what is your name?" "Zentca," Thorval nods "Let us make haste then Zentca, your potential awaits for you to rise" Zentca nods eagerly, wanting nothing more but to be taught the ways of blood.

The training wasn't difficult, he was a natural at commanding the blood of himself and his enemies to destroy, and He drains his opponent greatly, consuming their blood, learning new abilities in the process, collecting their memories as well. The DNA in the being seemed to also contain their memories of their lives, which he experienced as he drinks the blood of his enemies until they a dry. He feels no remorse, only a thirst to drain more, finally, what seems like months, he finally masters the arts of blood, along the side of that is weapon mastery, but that was too easy since he was training since he was a child. During the time he was training he was sent out by the teachers demand to assist the war against the living in Plaguelands. Which he eagerly did with much bloodlust, destruction and desolation. During the ladder of his days of reckoning, he also trained with Necromancy, absorbing necrotic energies causes him to be able to survive a longer periods of time in battle, which he would use often in missions that seem impossible for one man to do, but he was no man, the living called him a demon,

"The Blood Demon!" a guard exclaims as Zentca walks towards them, his armor much different, Saronite armor, blood red, his sword is also different, stronger, sharper, and eager to drain the essence of the living. The Guards at the roof top aim their guns upon Zentca, "Five marksmen," Zentca counts out loud as paladins pour out from the garrison "Twenty Paladins..." He counts again "Defensive formation!" the Paladins raises their shields and put up a blockade "Calculation of survival. . . Less, than zero," Zentca states as he continues walking at the group of paladins, the marksmen fired their guns upon Zentca, shooting at him, three enter his skin, two bounced off because of his armor, and he of course wanted this to happen. The blood seeping out of his wounds flow and forms a massive pool around him as Zentca walks.

"The Blood, it's rising!" one of paladins yells nervously, blood orbs are formed and float at the paladins, blood skeletons are also formed from the blood, they scream out in agony, other in pure lust for blood "Kill me…I'm so, thirsty… Blood….BLOOD!" The leap out to the paladins who fight off the skeletons only to get blasted by a ray of acidic blood from the orbs, as he walks towards them he snorts out air, causing maggots to leave his skin and infect the paladins with diseases that causes their skin to rot, some paladin's mouth foams and slowly starts to swell, Zentca simply snaps his fingers as he walk pass the paladins, still getting shot by the marksmen, a wave of energy goes past him, and all the a paladins scream in agony. One paladin scratches his arm as it bubbles up and pops out blood, causing them to finally explode, blood worms feast upon the corpses of paladins, while the orbs finally reach to the marksmen and fires their rays at them, finally causing him to fall to the ground, dinner for the maggots now.

As Zentca enters the Garrison paladins charges at him "Die you scum!" one of them exclaims, only to get stabbed in the gut by Zentca, swords did stab Zentca, but he doesn't care, he snaps his fingers and the blood from outside, along with the blood worms followed him, the worms explode towards a group of priests as they slowly cry out and melt in the acidic pool, their skins first melt, then the organs, then the bones until there is nothing left but liquid substances of themselves, which crawls towards Zentca, they rise towards him and inject themselves into his body, healing whatever wounds he have received during the time.

Finally Zentca continues walking down to the basement where he fines Koltira, a bonded blood elf with a high priest who he oh so easily killed within seconds. "Why have you come for me? I failed you should of left me for dead." Koltira asks weakly "Thassarian demanded me to rescue you. So here I am." Koltira "The damn fool… He now both of us might die." Zentca shakes his head "Our chances of survival are in our favor, Koltira" Koltira raises a brow "Oh? And why is that?" Zentca simply shrugs "I go to suicide missions all the time and come back alive. Stronger than before," Koltira blinks "Well fuck, you take lead then." Zentca nods and unbound the Death knight, Koltira puts on his armor and walks over to Zentca "Come on then, I am wounded by I can manage to kill some holy bastards" Zentca nods "Stay behind me, I'll see if I can gather enough blood for your wounds." Koltira raises a brow but Zentca walks of heading upstairs but gets stopped by thirty priests.

"Fuck…" Koltira states calmly Zentca unsheathes his sword and walks up to the priests. He starts the massacre, the priests bombarded him with holy magic, trying to tear him apart, all in vain, each kill he makes causes more blood to flow and inject into others, blood seeps out towards multiple priests which cry out in agony, trying to heal themselves only to die in vain, Zentca skillfully swings his sword towards the priests, heads remove, arms tore off of bodies and blood paints the walls and floors of the garrison. They all slowly melt away, bones, muscle, skin, they all bubble into one solution and he finally Zentca turns to Koltira who's jaw dropped, literally, from the amazement he saw upon Zentca's destruction. "Do you wish me to heal the jaw as well?" Zentca says as blood slowly rises towards Koltira, who nods slowly as Zentca magically with Hemomancy and Necromancy heal the wounds, including the jaw, of Koltira.

Zentca finally heals himself with some of the blood and looks at Koltira who seems to be filled with energy "I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" Koltira roars in fury as he charges out the garrison head first to the group of unsuspecting paladins, slaughtering all who stands in his wake. Zentca, however, wasn't done. Far from it, he climbs up the stairs into the top of the Garrison, a paladin waits for him "We meet at last, Blood Demon. What an abomination you are, I bet you were noble when you were alive but now, you make me sick." Zentca doesn't respond, only walks towards the paladin, he walks towards him, they both unsheathe their weapon and clash at each other, deflecting blow for blow skillfully and with ease, holy and blood magic radiate from the fight causing the garrison to quake with the fight "I WILL END YOU!" The paladin strikes true at the Zentca, who however simply parries each attack with his sword.

Zentca finally goes to the offensive, striking down the paladin with such strength that it causes the paladin's sword to break, "You monster!" the paladin exclaims "My death will mean nothing more will come!" Zentca looks at the paladin and says coldly "I know, I'm counting on it." He then stabs the paladin in the gut. The paladin screams in agony as he slowly gets consumed by Zentca himself, at first by the neck, tearing the meat off of his spine, the paladin dies as soon as his spine showed, finally Zentca crunches at the spinal cord causing him to devour the rest of the paladin, tearing apart each shred of meat and bone until there was nothing but shredded armor and clothing, Zentca wipes his mouth and heads out of the garrison, claiming it territory for the Lich King.

As Zentca returns to the Necropolis he gets greeted by Highlord Darion Mograine himself, Zentca kneels down before him "Zentca, you have done well and even made a name for yourself, Blood Demon. Lord Thorval is proud of you and claims you to be his best student." Zentca shrugs "I do this because of the Lich King, nothing more nothing less." Highlord Dairan nods "Indeed, and I have one mission for you to truly put you to the test, I have word that the Scarlet Onslaught are going to summon armies by sea, I need you to kill them all. Then, we shall aim for Hope's Chapel. If you survive, this is going to put your skills to the test, others will man cannons and fire upon them as well, so you won't be completely alone, but you are going to be the distraction, are you prepared?

Zentca looks up upon Dairan and nods "I am." He stands up and walks off "Ashes, to Ashes, Zentca." Zentca looks back "Dust, to dust, Highlord" he walks off, summoning his Dread stead and it gallops towards to the armies of paladins, meeting up with Thassarian, Koltira and a Night Elf death knight, completely covered with Dark energies, The elf looks at Zentca "Zentca," Zentca looks back, "Zinthous," He hops off his stead and it vanishes into the shadow realm. Zinthous looks over "So you're the distraction?" Zentca nods "Then I shall try to keep you from dying." Zentca looks over at the armies, looking over at the massive tanks that they have armies of gun man and swordsmen, and priests. He simply shakes his head "Aim for the tanks, their tanks, leave the rest to me." Zinthous grins "I see you're still as thirsty as ever, Blood Demon," Zentca looks over at Zinthous "I see you are as dark as ever, Shadowlord," Zinthous cackles "Come now then. Let us wreak havoc!" Zentca nods and looks at Thassarian who is chatting with Koltira.

"It was a blood bath, Zentca just slaughtered them all, it's like their holy magic did nothing to him." Koltira explains then both of them turn to Zentca "So your name does provide information to you, Blood Demon. I was going to say that Dairan might have finally lost it, but I can now see that he hasn't if you can do that to the armies, then you are invincible" Zentca shakes his head "I can die, Thassarian. Only fools think they can't die. I simply consume on their corpses when my body contain too much damage, thus healing myself the amount that the corpses contain, with the addition of necrotic energies around the area of the dead, I give out the illusion of Immortality" Zentca explains Koltira and Thassarian looks at him, confused "I will show you." Zentca says as he walks down towards the group. "When I strike, you all follow." Zentca walks downwards towards the armies from the steep hill. Zinthous grins in excitement,

"Sinners, saints, He care not! For when the Blood Demon wake, O he will OBLITERATE!" Zinthous chant as he send massive amount of shadow magic towards Zentca, who crack his neck, eyes turn from an icy blue to a crimson red, his muscles intensify three times its normal size, Zentca then charges downward and massively leaps towards the armies Zinthous continues "RISE BLOOD DEMON! RISE AND DRINK THE BLOOD WATERS OF THE INNOCENT, OF THE DAMNED, _**OF THE RIGHTEOUS! KILL THEM ALL!" **_Zinthous bellows in dark laughter as he charges in a different direction, shadow wrapping around him and Zinthous vanishes.

Thassarian and Koltira jaws go agape as they witness Zentca's slaughter house, paladins, priests, swordsmen, marksmen, it matters not, for Zentca's sword and blood brutally mutilates all who stands before the Blood Demon, Tanks fire upon him causing his arm to fly off of his body, it doesn't stop him, it only makes him thirstier, the blood seeps into him, regrown his arm from the bone to the muscle to the hide he has. All the while slaughtering the armies, causing blood orbs to rise, blood worms, flies to swarm around him causing diseases to go all over his enemies, blood skeletal beings form from the blood, devouring the enemies, he attains severe wounds, only to be regenerated from the blood he consumes. Thassarian finally snaps out of it. "Come on, we need to man the cannons." Koltira nods as he slowly pulls away from Zentca's mad house and runs towards the ships, they see Zinthous firing madly at the tanks, cackling in glee on the destruction that Zentca is doing

"He's gone completely mad! What did you do to him!?" Thassarian exclaims as he fires multiple rounds of cannon fire towards the tanks, Zinthous grins at Thassarian "What good brothers do, Thassarian, I gave him a slight nudge at the right direction." He cackles gleefully as he turns back to witness Zentca's destruction.

Hours past, the battle is over, death won over light and Zentca is covered in the blood, which slowly seeps into his skin and heal whatever wounds and fatigue the death knight would have upon him. Zentca is laying down on his back, eyes from crimson red goes back to his normal blue shading, bodies all around him slowly decompose around him as the necrotic energies fill his soul with energy, he slowly stands up, blood maggots that he have created are still enjoying the feast that they have won, Zentca looked around, what he did was monstrous, cruel, and just plain evil, but he didn't care, he looked towards the death knights, Zinthous was grinning wickedly, while Thassarian and Koltira mouths were agape, Zentca stares at the trio, who stares back at him.

"What?" Zentca asks, sounding like he really didn't care why they are staring at him like that. Thassarian snaps out of it. "Oh, uh, nice work" Thassarian nods, "Quite a blood bath you pulled," Koltira adds agreeing. Zinthous chuckles "So what was the percentage of their survival, Zentca?" Zentca looks at Zinthous "Zero, if they were lucky." Zinthous grins "And the percentage of you surviving?" Zentca looks around, calculating. "About 9 percent" (THOU SHALL NOT HAVE OVER 9000 REFRENCE….yet)

Zinthous cackles a bit "Come; let us report our success and your survival!" Zinthous summons a death gate and walks through, the other death knights walks through as well; Arthas seems to stare out into the distance as the four kneel before him. "Zentca, that was impressive, how you manage to survive and slaughter multiple Scarlet Onslaughts like that. The rest of you also did well; your actions will not go unnoticed. You all shall enter the battle of Hope's Chapel with Dairan Mograine. Go now, and slay the final resistance," He looks up, an undead dragon appears and scorches the ground on whatever puny resistance left in the area. The four death knights go towards the Highlord who looks at Zentca and Zinthous and smirks under his helm other death knights simply stare at awe, "Two of our strongest knights, Zinthous and Zentca, Glad you both could be here and witness the crush against the Argent Dawn. Are you ready?" The knight's nod as they summon their horses and wait patiently for Darian's signal for battle.

Zentca looks over at Hope's Chapel. Calculating the probability again, he narrows his eyes _**"Forty five possibility of survival, fifty five possibility of defeat."**_ Zentca thought to himself, he didn't think that it would be easy, quite the opposite it will be the most challenging thing he would do, especially with Tirion Fordring fighting against the death knights. Darian then summon massive giants of the scourge, also summoning other undead abominations to fight with them. _**"Fifty-Fifty" **_Zentca thought again, at least the odds were even now. He prepares to fight and charges at the Hope's chapel, sword raise high as he jump off his mount and slams down against a nearby paladin, he looks around as death face light on this final show down, charges forward, slicing paladins up and causes them to bubble up with diseases, also causing them to give birth to more maggots and flies that spread diseases Zentca finally trade swords with the strongest paladin alive, Tirion Fordring. "So you're the Blood Demon I have heard so much about?" Zentca says nothing simply parries swords with the paladin. "You know, I have read your history, Zentca. You used to be a good man," Zentca looks at the paladin in his eyes, "You know, you could fight with us." The paladin offered, Zentca looks in Tirion's eyes. "Something tells me you have bigger problems." Zentca says as the both of them leap back as Darian slams his blade down upon the ground where Tirion was supposed to be, "Tirion! You will die by my blade!" As the two clashes, Zentca swirls around and charges at another opponent, something burns inside of him, holy light radiates from Tirion causing the undead to become weaker greatly, Zentca winces but continues to slaughter. Draining in a much more rapid pace than normal to compensate with the weaker state, only to wince in more pain, his blade moves slower and paladins all around him growls at him "Not so tough now are we Blood Demon?! Let the light purge you!" The paladins stab Zentca multiple times in multiple areas, all causing Zentca massive damage with the light. Dairan roars "OBEY ME BLADE!" He commands the blade to fight but it doesn't Zentca then falls to his knees groaning, he looks around, Zinthous himself seems to feel the effects as well, but luckily he doesn't seem to be gang up by anyone, Zentca looks up at his opponents who are still trying to bring him down, he growls and send blood from his body to the opponents and they roar in agony, Zentca stands up and summons blood around him to drain, only to be blasted by a massive holy bolt by Tirion,

"Stand down men, we've lost." Dairan commands kneeling down writhing in pain, "What you feel now boy is a thousand souls that you murdered in cold blood attacking you!" Tirion yells at Darian who simply stands up "Save your breath or it will be the last thing you ever draw" Then a bright light appeared, Zentca was to dazed to tell who it was, then slowly he sees something he never though he would see, Rala spiritually walking towards Zentca and places her hand on his head. Smiling at him, for the first time in months he felt. . . Alive, he slowly moves his hand towards hers and places it gently on her spiritual one he felt relieved, the bloodlust within him leaves slowly. She smiles at Zentca, mouthing "I love you." Then Arthas absorbed her soul into his blade, the Frostmourne. Zentca felt enraged, bloodlust returns at full force, and all directed to the Lich King, "You… Betrayed me… You betrayed us all! _**FEEL THE MIGHT OF MOGRAINE!"**_ Dairan leaps towards Arthas only to be blasted back by Arthas "Pathetic…" Arthas states disgustingly the paladins charge at Arthas all at once, until a very powerful shock from his sword tip explodes causing all the paladins to fly back dead and Tirion stunned with Darkness. _**"APOCALYPSE!" **_ Zentca eyes widen, only to narrow in rage and stand up weakly, summoning his sword to raise, only wince in pain as a blinding light appeared, it was Tirion, and to his amazement, the Ashbringer. Darian's sword was the Ashbringer, how Zentca didn't notice was beyond him, but when Tirion used it to actually wound the Lich king he seems to be powerful enough to fight. However the Lich king fled and then Dairan and the other death knights fought to take back the Necropolis.

Years later, after the death of the Lich King, Zentca was wondering around the land of Strangle Thorn, looking for an Ancient sword known as Zin'rokh, Destroyer of worlds. His weapons were too weak for him to handle anymore and he needed a strong one to sustain his attacks. This was the tenth sword he would try out and see if it was worthy, after hours of searching he came upon it, trolls were there but they were not a problem after he slaughter them. The sword glow radiantly entering the mind of Zentca "Thirsty…" Zentca narrow his eyes, knowing the feeling to well, he slowly moves towards the sword and places his hand upon the hilt, multiple stabs enter his hands and blood drains from Zentca. Hours past and Zentca didn't falter, he didn't move, he just allowed the sword to drink. Finally the sword stopped and enters the mind of Zentca "I am in your debt, Blood Demon. You are looking for a worthy sword yes? Well I can control the blood of you and your enemies, I think we would make a perfect team, what do you say?" the blade asks " As long as I can runeforge my soul into your blade and you are strong enough to with stand attacks, that would be fine." And so the blade and it's master fought together against many foes, since the blade was runeforged it could drink necrotic energies just like Zentca, and they share the blood and necrotic energies fifty-fifty, a fair deal for Zentca and the sword, and Zentca no longer needs to cut open his wounds for blood, for the sword bleeds when he commands it too.

* * *

><p>"That's just about it." Zentca states everyone eyes were widening, "So wait, Saronite is blood of the old gods right?" Demill asks, Zentca's response was blood forming around him and harden to reveal his Saronite armor, everyone blink <em><strong>"Well I was wrong about the tauren, he is fully decked out with armory!"<strong>_ Demill thought. Zentca simply removes the blood armor with his Hemomancy and everyone scratches their heads still digesting the story of Zentca.

* * *

><p>HOLY CRAP that was long, Probably my second longest back story in store, luckly though that wouldn't be out unless you guys vote on him! Feel free to post comments on how goodbad/okay it was! Like it? Follow it!

-Kewlstory


	7. Chapter one: Who they Are Part 6

**Chapter One: Who they are. **

**Part Six: The Blind Mercenary**

Jares looks, a habit he received when his eyes were actually functional, around the room Thelairn seems to be examining his staff, letting it grow and shrink slightly, Dalrok seems to be just sitting there, looking downward at the table lost in thought, Zentca seems to be chatting with Demill, Demill asking a bunch of questions and Zentca answering. Zaraec looks at the two listening in, Dendiiran is talking to Forek and Walant is greatly annoyed by Urus's blabbering. "I guess I'll speak now." He sighs and leans in; everyone grew silent and looks at Jares. Jares closed his eyes "I was a normal warrior, my father was a soldier for Stormwind, same was my mother. I don't have any special abilities like you all had when I was a child; I was only trained as a warrior. That's pretty much it, human."

* * *

><p>During his twenties, the Lich King has long since passed away and Jares was a guard at the time since there were no wars going on from the factions at the time. He has a wife and two children, when he was going home from work one day, the doom bringer, Deathwing flew towards the city of Stormwind. Jares, now in panic, rushed from the Stormwind Keep to the Park. Jares ran as fast as his legs could take him, all around him were fires and screaming citizens, so Jares yelled at them to run and head to safety as he ran towards the Park. As he charges he saw something that horrified him, his wife, Jane, holding his two kids in her hands, running to safety of the building in the park. He looked up and saw the dragon hovering, his size over shadows the entire park area, and then some. Jares eyes widen as Deathwing inhaled then exhaled with a roar, spewing enough fire to disintegrate the entire park, since he was so close, the flames reached him and burned his eyes, the last thing he heard as he fell unconscious was the screaming of his family, and the laughter of the crazed dragon.<p>

Months later, Jares's doctors told him that a bit of the dragons essence is in his, which was why he was able to see through his own hearing. This caused Jares to become a powerful mercenary, refusing the treatment of the doctors; however he is force to take medicine when he receives too much damage or over exerting his muscles, or the essence would burn his eyes greatly, in return also greatly improves his overall physical capability. When this happens, he could swear he heard the whispering of something, what it was he does not know. All he does know is that he became enraged every time he heard the name Deathwing.

He hated the dragon so much that he always wanted to get to the twilight cultist camps and forced them to tell Jares where the dragon would be.

"Tell me where he is!" Jares demanded loudly as he slams his shield onto the cultist chest, the cultists coughs then laughs "You really think you would defeat him on your own whelp? He is a god compared to you!" He cackles, Jares growls and drops his shield and sword, grabbing a bunch of metal strings, five for each hand, the strings would then flow with the wind. "I have to thank your 'god' for blessing me with this curse!" He wraps the strings around each limb the cultists would have and slowly squeezes, blood oozes from the strings as the cultists chokes, one string being tied around his neck "You will die, then he will die, then all of the black fucking dragon flight will die!" Jares yelled as he yanked the strings causing the cultists to explode, Jares winces as his eyes burns. Only for him to calm down and walks off, he didn't over exert his muscles yet, just a little tired. _**"I will find you, Deathwing, and when I do you will pay for what you have done… I WILL END YOU!" **_Jares growls as he thinks this and roars "**YOU HEAR ME DRAGON? I WILL END YOU!**" Jares roars at the top of his lungs, causing the ten strings to wipe around wildly, slicing up whatever is in his way

A year later, Deathwing dies by the other dragonflights, Thrall and other heroes that saved the world from his terror; sadly, Jares didn't get to even grab a chance. No matter how much death he brought to the Twilight Cultists he couldn't get the respect he deserved. "You're just a blind man wanting vengeance to a dragon. You wouldn't last a second against one of my recruits! Let alone Deathwing," Sky Admiral Rogers said as she finishes her drink. Jares growls and slams his hand on the desk, currently on the very ship that was going out to take out Deathwing "I can kick your entire fleet's asses with one hand tied behind my back!" the Admiral laughs, "Please, you are nothing but a poor excuse for a mercenary," Jares cracks his neck and decides to insult back "And you are nothing but a poor excuse for an Sky Admiral if that's the case!" Rogers looks at Jares and chuckles "Unless the king of Stormwind himself decides to let you go, you are not coming on this ship, now go back to the griffon and get out before I throw you out, and trust me, it's a long fall." She chuckles "But of course, you wouldn't know since you're blind, right?" Jares growls and walks off, cursing under his breath.

"Bitch wants the King's permission? Fine" he hops onto the griffon and kicks its side, the griffon flies off towards the Stormwind keep, as he enters he gets stopped by the guards "What business do you have with the king." Jares sighs "I want his permission to join the attack against Deathwing," The guards look at each other and chuckles "A blind man? Against a dragon?" Jares eye twitches then slams their heads together; "Assholes..." the guards lay there, unconscious. Jares looks down and kneels before Varian Wrynn, the king of Stormwind. He looks down upon Jares raising a brow "Yes citizen? What do you want?" Jares looks up, his dead eyes locks with Varian's "I want to fight against Deathwing, Sky Admiral Rogers refuses to let me join because I'm blind but I can assure you I can fight." He says pleadingly.

The king sighs and shakes his head "The reason why she isn't allowing you to fight isn't because of that." Jares blinks and stands up from his kneeling "What? Then why?" Jares asks, completely confused _**"If that isn't the case, then what is?" **_ the king sighs and leans back in his chair "You are completely consumed by hatred against the Dragon and its flight, while I know full well what you are capable of, if you kill off Deathwing you won't stop there, you will kill the rest of his flight, and like it or not, we are going to need that flight, Jares. I should know, I felt that burning hatred before." Jares blinks a couple of times, then looks down, nodding "Y-yes my king," Jares turns away and walks off. "One more thing, Jares," Jares turns and looks back at the king, "I have received a message in Deepholm, I need you to go there and check it out, this will take you there quickly," Varian says as he throws a shard of earth at Jares, who catches it and nods. "Understood I hope that I will feel a piece of his armor when he is dead, so I can remember what it feels like just in case I want to be pissed off." Varian grins with Jares, then Jares vanishes into Deepholm.

* * *

><p>"The story of Deepholm is another story for another time, not very relevant, in the end. Deathwing died, my hatred died with him, I still remember what his armor felt like, molten hot." He chuckles "When I go to hell I'm going to punch that dragon in the face." The others chuckle, except with Dalrok and Zentca, who just looks at him apathetically. "So, who is going next?" Jares asks while looking around.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Kewlstory here, this section of chap one is shorter than the majority, but there is good news! I since it is indeed, spring break and I don't have much homework. . . I'm going to update daily! Woo! Chapter one is gonna be in the past soon, and finally we are going to soon see what happens next after the stories! In any case, see you tomorrow everyone! And have a lovely spring break!<p>

-Kewlstory


	8. Chapter one: Who they Are Part 7

**Chapter One: Who they are. **

**Part Seven: The Black Blur**

Demill examines the room, _**"They all seem so trustworthy, they all swallowed their pride and bled their heart outs for Zaraec. Well I guess I can do the same."**_ Demill thought. Then while scratching his chin he speaks "Urus, give everyone a drink. This is going to be, a VERY long story." Several mugs flies towards everyone, landing softly in front of them without even spilling, some started drinking, others didn't pay mind to their drinks. All however kept their gaze on Demill, who speaks with confidence "This started when I was a young chap! Before I got bitten by a worgen, my father was an assassin, a retired one at that. And when I arrived from my mum's womb he thought he should train me in the art of assassins."

* * *

><p>As a child, Demill lived in the outskirts of the city of Gilneas. When he was five he and his father started training the ways of assassination, while his mother couldn't give a rat's ass about the training, or the boy for that matter. Demill's father however loved him dearly, to the point where Demill thought that his father took the love from his mother and added upon his own.<p>

At the age of ten, Demill was already highly skilled in the arts of assassination, though he is a natural assassin, he has one trait that his father didn't had and his mother greatly despise of Demill, which was his uncanny speed. Ten years old, and the boy was ten times faster than his father. This causes the citizens of Gilneas to make rumors about this Black Blur going around about and stopping lowly criminals, leaving them unconscious with signs of beatings on their stomachs, forearms and other things a like. His father wasn't fooled however, like his mother, who beat him to the point of near death every time he 'embarrasses her' in public. Causing him to become much more susceptible to pain, however, his father knew exactly what to do for his son.

"Demill, come here for a second." Demill's father requested calmly, newspaper at hand "Coming!" Demill speaks, and in a second Demill was sitting on the rug right in front of his father, who looks at Demill with a small smirk as he feign reads the newspaper "You know about this Black Blur guy right? The citizens say that whoever it is, he or she is a vigilante and should be stopped for taking crime into her or his hands." His father explains then looking at Demill, who carries a blank expression "Nice poker face, I know it is you, silly." Demill makes a small grin "Okay you got me, so what? It's not like they can stop me." Demill's dad smirks "True enough, just be careful, if you are in trouble remember, run to me, we will run back and kick their arses then come home saying that you were in a fight with another one of those bullies." Demill grins and nods, his father winks "Good boy, now run along." And with that Demill vanishes in a black blur, leaving his father to chuckle "He takes that saying to a whole new level," the father asks himself as he then continue reading the newspaper.

Two years later, Demill was exploring the outskirts of Gilneas, only to find one of the most beautiful sights he has ever laid eyes on. Demill stares at a girl, no older than he is, tending to animals in a small farm area, he stares at the girl, she has sunset red hair, beautiful sky blue eyes, like his own, and tanned skin, she was wearing a green dress, grassy green, blending with the green scenery around her as she sits and tends to the animals, pigs, cows, chickens, you name the farm animal she has it. Demill wanted to keep the scenery in his mind, every single detail, he hears the wind flowing through his ears as he sits upon the tree, he smells Gilnean flowers, he feels the rays of sunshine upon him, Demill smiles and looks back at the girl, _**"She doesn't look like she would need protecting. . . But I can make that excuse of why I will watch over her for an hour after my daily dose of kicking arse of baddies." **_Demill smiles as he convinces himself to watch over her. And soon, his skills were put to the test because of it.

One fateful day after a round of butt kicking of baddies, the Black Blur found himself on the very same tree of the first day he saw the girl, after watching her, he sees a group full of kids walk up to her house hold. Demill narrow his eyes and uses his stealth techniques his father taught him to get closer and listen into what the kids want.

"Hey weirdo, we have a bone to pick with you!" The obvious leader of the kids spoke as they knock on her door, as she opens it the boy grabs her wrist and yanks her to the middle of the kids as they circle around her. "We are tired of your crap! Why don't you just leave Gilneas outsider? You don't belong her and you will never belong her, not in a million years, stop trading with our families that work hard to get what they need, while you just randomly show up with your farm and start to out-trade us!" a girl yells as she shoves the girl on the ground, her eyes wide filled with fear of what's about to come next, Demill clutches his fists in rage, _**"An outsider or not, they have no right to judge her for making a living! She has no family to take care of her! I have to end this, now." **_Demill growls and steps out of the shadows "HEY!" the group turns to Demill and laughs "Well look at her, another freak! I bet you are here to save your girlfriend. Am I right? Well no worries, you two will share the beating!" The leader of the group exclaims as they all charge at Demill, who smirks and vanishes in a black blur, they all look around and one of the kids yells "He vanished, just like the…" the group looks at each other and says simultaneously **"The Black Blur!" **then as if on cue, Demill smashes his fist right onto one boy's stomach, who keel over and groans in pain. They all look around, Demill vanished before they could attack Demill, "Ahh!" one of the girls scream as she falls to the ground, and wincing in pain "He hit my back! It hurts..."

The red headed girl looks at the Demill, when he is visible at least, in awe. _**"He… Is protecting me?" **_She looks in awe on how fast Demill could run, simply smacking a kid and quickly vanishing with pure speed. Until the leader of the group finally tackles Demill when he was trying to attack him, the kid laughs in glee "Got him! Kick his ass everyone!" The group kids started to dog pile on Demill, beating on him furiously. The red headed girl started to tear up and clutch her knees _**"He is getting hurt…Because of me?" **_She thought to herself, then looks back at the group in awe, Demill, manages to break free of everyone and rapidly attacks everyone, bouncing from target to target in blinding speeds, "Run away!" A boy yells as he runs back to the city, everyone follows suit. Demill stands there; huffing and wincing in pain, looks back at the girl, the girl looks back at him, examining him. Demill is wearing his assassin-in-training armor, which was completely black, probably why when he runs it is a black blur, his hair is tied up to a pony tail, pitch black, and his eyes are navy blue instead of her sky blue eyes. The armor blocked off some of the punches he has received, but it still hurt like hell, and she could tell.

Before the girl even attempted to speak, Demill vanishes in a black blur, the girl eyes widen from the fact. _**"He is going to worsen the wounds like that! I have to tend to him!" **_determined to find Demill; the girl grabs a bunch of medical herbs and runs off after him. Soon finding him resting on a bench, huffing and puffing for over exerting himself, the girl makes a slow stop and walks over to him slowly, keeping her medical herbs close to her chest as she blushes furiously, Demill removed his shirt, revealing the bruise marks upon his torso and back, some scars that his mother gave him, and his fit body that finishes off the rest of his body.

Demill turns to see the girl and instantly sits up, now he is blushing furiously alongside her, but his face remained a blank expression. The girl slowly moves closer, deciding whether or not that she should either tend to the wounds herself, or just place the herbs next to him and walk away, Demill looks at her and gulps, too nervous and in pain to say anything. The girl finally sits next to him, looking forward, still keeping her herbs tightly upon her chest. Demill looked forward as well, his whole face was red and he felt like he was going to pass out, the girl speaks ". . . Thank you for saving me, though the newspaper says that you are just a bad guy, I can tell that you are not… Umm, do you think you can handle self-medicating? N-not that I don't mind helping you heal or anything! I just well umm…" She blushes nervously, Demill just stares forward nervously, and he then motions her to put the herbs next to him. The girl does so, "My name is Sillia, by the way." Sillia explains as she looks away clearing her throat "… If you want to visit again, feel free…" She explains then runs off. Leaving Demill their speechless, he looks at her herbs finally deciding he should really use them, grabs them and slowly starts to cover his wounds with the herbs, wincing as he feels the herbs do their jobs

"Quite a catch you got there." Demill flails at the voice and falls on the floor, he looks to the right and sees his dad leaning against a tree, a million question forms in Demill's mind, but one he just had to ask, but right before he did his father already answered "Since day one, Demill." Demill blushes furiously again looking at his father who shakes his head with a smile "Those kids had it coming, you did the right thing. And if you want," the father grins at Demill "We can trade with her tomorrow, alright?" Demill smiles widely and nods.

The next day, after a nice well deserved rest, Demill heads towards the city, a bag of gold coins in his hand as he looks for Sillia, the girl he technically stalked, but with good attentions of course. He runs across rooftops looking down below to see where in the trading district of Gilneas she would be. He notices a large crowd circling something in the trade district, his eyes narrow as he gets closer, only to widen when he see what who they are surrounding.

Sillia nervously huddle her basket of medical herbs as she looks around the menacing crowd. She looks for an exit but the Gilneans refuse to let her escape. "Listen young lady," an elderly man speaks in a harsh tone "You have cause more trouble here than even the criminal Block Bird." The other Gilneans looked at each other than one person corrects the elder "The Black Blur, sir." The elder man simply scoffs "Whatever! Point being is the fact that you think you have the right to trade in our city, leaving other families out of business because of your own plants? I think not! Not from an outsider!" the elder man declared as the rest roars in approval and approaches the girl, only to be stopped by Demill running in high speeds circling around Sillia, finally stopping and glares coldly at the crowd.

"You don't have the right to speak justice for a girl who is only trying to survive. She has no parents, no home to retreat to, and no family members she can reach. You would starve a person just because she is an outsider? Then you are no better than the scum I stop in a daily basis!" Demill snaps at the crowd, who glare back at the boy "You have no right to speak of justice criminal!" a woman yells from the crowd they rest cheers in approval "We are going to take you in!" Demill growls and clutches his fist and prepares a fighting stance, Sillia quickly grabs onto him "No! Just run, you can't fight them all!" Demill looks over at Sillia and smiles, he offers the bag of gold coins "These are for the herbs from yesterday, and the herbs for today." Demill explains.

Before Sillia could protest, Demill dives into the angry mob, which swarms around him and beat him senseless. Demill still was able to hit a punch to a few people before being pinned down and receive one of the worst beating in his childhood, However, it was worth it _**"Sillia can get out of here, and the gold should be enough to provide her food and water for her and her animals for a year or two." **_Demill smirks through the beating he received, only to be snatched away from the crowd and dragged away. Demill slowly opens his eyes and look up, he instantly turn pale as he sees one of his greatest fears he have possibly ever known, a royally pissed of mother.

Oh this mother wasn't pissed off at the crowd however, that much was clear since she didn't smack them senseless, oh no this mother was pissed off at her son. Deep down inside Demill wishes he was still receiving the beating the crowd brought upon. But then a question popped up into his mind _**"What did I do wrong this time? When she beats me, father would at least think it was somewhat agreeable, but I know Father would agree to this, so why is she so mad at me?" **_A few minutes later the mother and son were finally back in the house, and mother decided to start "You think, you could just protect everyone you think is innocent don't you? That girl is nothing but trouble and a danger to society. Yet you though it was a good idea to protect her?!" She screams at Demill, who only winces, not from pain, but from fear, his body was swollen from the bruises he have received, and Demill simply nodded "Yes ma'am." He responded.

Demill was always a truthful child, even if he knew he would be greatly punished for it later. "I don't think she is a danger to society, I think society is a danger to her, she doesn't have parents to feed her, she is doing things all by herself, I just want to let her know that she doesn't need to be alone." This really snapped his mother, she grabs a tough, leather belt and whips him with it, he screams in agony as the metal end of the belt cuts him leaving a large cut on his torso, he groans in pain gripping the wound. "You are forbidden to see her again, do I make myself clear!?" she constantly whips her son to the point where he was about to bleed out, only to be stopped by his father "THAT'S ENOGUH!" He quickly uses the very same belt to tie up her wrists "Damn it, I knew that you were harsh but this is too far!" The father exclaims as he grabs his son and picks him up gently "He did nothing wrong, I agree of his motives, and he 'is' allowed to see the girl. In fact we are going to her now!" He snaps at his wife, the first time he ever done something like that.

Demill's father charges out towards the home of Sillia, and quickly knocks on the door with one hand and carry Demill in another, Sillia finally opens the door to see Demill's dad and Demill in his arm. She herself isn't looking to well, she must of received some of the beating the mob. Receiving some bruises and a black eye, Demill with one eye looks over at Sillia. "Y-y-you okay?" he asks as he barely keeping himself awake. Sillia looks up at his dad "Get him inside quickly, I'll go get the herbs!" she orders the father, who does so quickly.

Hours later, Demill is resting safely upon Sillia's bed, completely bandaged up. Sillia sighs "He is crazy you know that?" she asks the father, who simply chuckles and shakes his head "No, he is stubborn, kind hearted, and foolish, but he knows full well what he is doing. And knows the consequences," the father looks over at Sillia "But he thinks that some situations you need to ask for forgiveness rather than ask for permission." Demill silently stirs in his sleep, Sillia quickly checks his temperature with her hand _**"He's brave, strong, and received enough damage to take down a bear, yet he asked if I was okay…" **_Sillia begins to tear up and sniffles "I'm sorry…" She whispers to Demill, gently placing a hand on his, to her surprise Demill holds the hand tightly, she looks up, Demill seems to eyeing her with the non-bandaged eye, and smiles, Demill can't speak, he is much too tired to speak, but he was able to hear the two. The father stands up and walks over to Demill, "Did I mention he was stubborn?" He chuckles looking at Demill "How are you champ?" Demill simply slowly raises his other arm and sticks a thumbs up.

After a week of staying in bed, Demill made a speedy recovery and is up and moving again, Sillia and Demill became really good friends, Demill being the brash, head strong one, and Sillia being the cool headed, calculated one, they were a good match and practically visit each other every day. Demill avoid his mother at all costs now, and his father seems to be much more controlling in their marriage, and still angered about the mothers abusive behavior the week before.

One day Demill comes home from Sillia's house, but what he saw made him scream. Blood splattered all over the place and Demill's mother, holding a rifle at hand. Demill looks down at the ground to see his father, shot dead.

Something snapped that day, and Demill's muscle intensify, he growls and charges at his mom, at speeds that even he didn't knew he was capable of; he knocks his mother with the momentum of his running into the Kitchen, forcing her to drop her gun. He roars in anger as he grabs a kitchen knife from the counter and stabs his mother's heart with it, as soon as he done so, he instantly stood up, Demill felt his stomach essence rising, but he forces it down, and does one thing he is could only think of doing, he ran, as fast as he possibly could toward Sillia's house.

Demill rapidly knocks on the door of Sillia, praying that she would be okay, as Sillia opens the door, Demill quickly hugs her, placing his head upon her shoulder, (He is one head taller than her.), crying uncontrollably, Sillia simply holds Demill, allowing him to weep as much as he needed to. After his eyes cease to produce tears anymore, he explains what happen to Sillia, who quickly hugs Demill again, "Shh, everything is going to be okay… You can live with me now, okay?" she says calmly, Demill hugs her back, nuzzling his head to her shoulder and does a muffled 'Okay' to her.

Years after the incident, Demill has become a truly skilled assassin from self-training after his father died. Sillia became a highly skilled witch doctor out of a witch doctor that lived far from Gilneas as well. Living with Sillia, Demill began to grow emotions much deeper than friendship, he wanted to share his life with her, but he was too shy to say anything. Fifteen years old, that is how old the two are, and finally it happened, what they thought that things couldn't possibly phase them now, the worgens attacked.

The feral creatures attacked all of Gilneas; no man was safe, not even Demill and Sillia. Demill and Sillia decided to join up with the group of Gilneans, only to be surrounded by worgen in the forest. "Shit," Demill cursed at himself, unsheathing two swords and preparing to fight, while Sillia summon up magical energies from the life around them and looks over at Demill "Don't you dare charge in there, Or I swear I will kill you, and if you don't live I will revive you only to kill you again." Demill looks over at Sillia and grins, there are five worgen in total, nothing Demill and Sillia can't handle, or so they thought. The moment the worgen charge Sillia started blasting her druidic magic. All the while Demill starts slicing up the other worgen. However the worgen are much more tenacious as they continue coming, Sillia quickly jump to the side as a worgen attempt to swipe at her with his claws, Sillia then smacks the worgen with her staff. All the while Demill seems to be slicing up worgen left and right, speeding around them like a bullet.

However, there were a lot more worgen than the two thought, worgens appear all over the place, from trees, to bushes and even the shadows of a tree. Demill growls at the amount, "Sillia!" He yells for her attention, who turns at Demill "What?!" She asks as she blast other worgen with her magic Demill looks at her and smiles, the same smile that he done all those years ago "Sorry!" He says as he the charges at the group of worgen in front of her and runs off, the other worgen chasing after him with a roar Sillia eyes widen "DEMILL!" she screams and attempts to run after them, but lost them from her sights too quickly to do anything.

Sillia clear her throat, tear formulates in her eye _**"Don't you die on me damn it. Or I will never forgive you."**_ Sillia would then turn and head towards a Gilnean survivor camp. Praying to the gods that she will see him again, she wipes her tears and continues moving.

Demill would look behind him, seeing the massive group of worgen still chasing him. He growls and quickly speeds towards them, slicing them all up in a rapid pace, however, they all seem to have enough stamina to withstand much more damage, so Demill complies and starts cutting them down one by one, until one worgen hidden in the shadows bite him on his shoulder as he was distracted by the fight, Demill instantly stabs the worgen in its heart at it falls dead.

"_**Great, now I'm infected with the worgen curse. . . No… I will not allow it to beat me; I still haven't told Sillia how I feel."**_ So Demill continues moving forward, he isn't sure how long it will take, but he won't go towards any camp until Demill turns and controls his own curse.

A few hours later, Demill's bite mark becomes gruesomely infected, hair covers it, and his whole body becomes pale, Demill growls, he has been working out for hours, now that the infection gotten worse, he feels greatly ill, but it won't stop him, he continues to work out, summoning his willpower to keep moving, until finally, his muscle becomes greatly intense, his pupils dilates and his body starts to increase in mass, Demill growls lowly as he summon up his own inner will power, he can feel the feral instincts of the curse kicking in. "I won't lose… I won't lose… **I WON'T LOSE!**" Demill roars in ferocity as he fully transform into his worgen self, however, he is in control, he feel the feral instincts in the farthest corner of his mind trying to win, but Demill was too determined to lose to such a thing, he decided to get his body into a test, and starts running.

Demill's speed was increase ten times the original amount, he could out run anything he wants. He practically zips past everything, only leaving a high amount of wind behind him. "This is awesome!" Demill cheers as he jumps around; soaring to heights he wasn't capable of as a human.

Months later of endless searching for Sillia, Demill has fought and beaten up Forsaken troops that have invaded Gilneas, searching night and day for his loved one, all in vain, for soon he was called to leave the city upon an elven boat, the elves asked if he received the blessing of Elune to prevent the ferocity of the worgen curse to control him, then Gilnean alchemists have asked him if he even taken any medicine for the worgen curse, Demill again shook his head.

"How are you so in control, child?" a druid asks in true curiosity Demill sighs "It is going to sound cheesy but, I have a love one, she means everything to me, and I'll be damned if a worgen curse is going to take her away from me, so I am currently using all of my willpower to keep the beast at bay, everyday it grows stronger, but so do I." The druids nodded in awe, some asked if she was here now, Demill shakes his head "No… I fear the worst…" He said sadly looking down, the druids look down in respect for a lost love, then bless Demill to prevent the beast from entering his body, however, Demill knew the beast was still there, strong enough to counteract the curse, but now greatly weaken and can't fight against Demill's willpower.

Five years later, he is now an assassin for the Alliance, he learned a small amount of Shadow magic, and he is able to blend into the shadows because of his dark fur, Demill seemed to slightly gotten over the loss of Sillia, but she constantly haunt his dreams at night, thus Demill wouldn't sleep for weeks until his body shuts down and forces him into a deep sleep.

One day however, a miracle in the making happened, Demill was exploring Westfall for a time, mainly because he was in vacation from assassination, only to see a worgen chilling in a nearby island slightly away from mainland, A female worgen. Demill narrows his eyes _**"She looks….Familiar, strange, I don't really know any worgen woman…" **_Demill thought, and sprinted towards the island, running on water during the process, and gently landing on the island, the worgen woman stands up quickly and turns towards Demill staff at hand, only to blink, and narrow her eyes "…Who are you?" Demill blinks "…Sillia?"

That got her, she instantly turn into her tigress form and pounce on Demill growling as he does so "How do you know my name?!" she roars clawing at Demill's red armor (Battle armor.) Demill quickly shoves her off and yells "It's me! Demill!" Sillia's eyes widen, and then tear up. "D-Demill?" Demill nods and smiles, also tearing up. "It's me, Sillia, It's Demill, he says turning back into his human form, a mask covering his face, Sillia turns into her human form as well and tackle-hugs Demill, who greatly accepted, tightly hugging her, Sillia then slowly gets off of him, smiling brightly, her ember hair flows with the wind, while Demill stares at her, he also noticed that she greatly matured, this leaves Demill to blush slightly, but he sits up and looks at Sillia. "Demill, I have a confession to make." She states nervously, looking away in a blush, Demill couldn't take it anymore, He slowly grabs Sillia's chin and make her eyes meet with his, finally, they kiss gently, wrapping arms around each other and then slept there on the small island. For the first time in years, Demill slept peacefully, with Sillia in his arms.

* * *

><p>"D'aww. That is so adorable!" Zaraec states with a large smile, the rest sighs, "Fina-fucking-ly, a happy ending for once." Dendiiran says calmly, Forek nods in agreement "Agreed," Leech seems to nod his head respectively "I myself have a love one, ironically enough, she's a pirate." Everyone just stares blankly at Walant. Then Demill continues "Well, after that we just hang out around each other, though sometimes I have to leave her for a great amount of time… I will never forget her, even if my memories will erase from my mind, I will keep her and her memory dear to me."<p>

The others nod, "That's good!" Thelairn states "We are happy for you both, I wish you both a happy ending, so they say." Zentca simply shrugs, does the same, Demill looks at Dalrok "You know I think someone has an eye for you," Dalrok looks at Demill and shakes his head "Doubtful, me voiding myself from emotion causes many people to stray away from me." Demill shrugs "Well, now that I went ahead and bleed out my heart and soul to you all, who else is next?"

* * *

><p>I am soooo Sorry for my lateness, I forgot how long of a backstory this guy has. and it is LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG, originally it is suppose to be the longest, but I edit it to be the second longest, that title now goes to Zentca! Yay! In any case! I will try to post again for another chapter. See you all later!<p>

-Kewlstory


	9. Chapter one: Who they Are Part 8

**Chapter One: Who they are. **

**Part Eight: The Silent Druid.**

Zaraec looks over at Forek and Thelairn, "So you two are left, anyone want to go first?" Forek looks over to Thelairn, who simply nods "I shall. However, Like Dendiiran, I may need to skip a few thousand years or this will take a very long time to explain," Thelairn leans back and looks up, the room around them starts to slowly darken, and the ceiling brightens up, riddled with tiny balls of light, everyone looks up, some mumble on how beautiful they are, Thelairn speaks again, "When I was young, my mother was a priestess of Elune, and my father was a Druid."

As a child, he always wondered the forests, his father and mother were killed during the battle of the Burning Legion, and he was the only one left, Thelairn Starseeker, the name was fitting because he always gazes upon the stars at night, silently wishing upon them, he was a happy child, even though the burden of his parent's death, he still found a way to keep a smile upon his face. He visited the Temple of Elune often, sitting down upon a stone and stares upon the statue, for hours, as if he was having a conversation with Elune in his mind. Then he would leave.

Some of the Night Elves offered Thelairn a home for him, all his response was a shake of his head and him pointing to the stars. Then he would run off before they get to argue. They all wondered why he didn't speak, was it because he didn't find the need to? Or was it perhaps he was so traumatized to the death of his family that he simply lost his voice? Later however, the found out that it was simply a birth defect, he couldn't even if he wanted too, but he didn't mind, not at all.

One day Thelairn was visiting the wonders of the forest, until met a strange creature, it was taller than an elf, and his body was covered in feathers, it had horns that reaches up to the heavens, making a circular hole in the middle, this owl-like creature was picking fruit from a bush, Thelairn slowly went towards it, _snap!_ Thelairn instantly halted, he stepped on a twig, and the owl-like creature stood up and turns toward Thelairn. Eyeing him with its large yellow eyes, he would then offer Thelairn a berry, Thelairn slowly reached over and grab the berry, and eats it slowly; it was tangy, with a hint of sweet in it. Thelairn smiled at the owl creature and bows his head in thanks.

The owl creature narrow his eyes and walks over to Thelairn, slowly it would tap Thelairn's forehead and it spoke to him telepathically "Hello, Kaldorei, I am Badar, to answer your question, I am a Moonkin." He finishes, removing the finger but continues "We now have a link; you may speak to me by using your thoughts, little one." Thelairn blinks, and then thinks "H-hello?" Badar chuckles outwardly, or what sounds like a chuckle when it comes to his species. "Hello child, I can see that you are not used to talking, are you?" Thelairn nods "Y-yes. Badar, I am not, oh I am Thelairn, by the way." Badar nods slowly "It is a pleasure, Kaldorei, what is it do you seek." Thelairn smiles and points up. This cause Badar to blink, and slowly looks up, seeing nothing but millions of stars. "I seek for the stars; they are the closest connection I have to my family." Badar blinks again and looks downward "I see. . ." The Moonkin smiled, or whatever is the relevance of a smile in his case, then motions Thelairn to follow. Thelairn nods and does so.

The two walked for hours it would seem but neither of them needed rest. They finally stopped on a peak of a mountain, looking downward towards a vast place, where druids train their abilities. Meditate and speak with the great animal spirits. This is where druids are made. This… is Moonglade. The sheer beauty of the place made Thelairn's mouth go agape in awe, the forests where more than forests, there are something magical about them, Thelairn could feel the life all around him, every tree, every animal, every Tauren and Night elf (Trolls come later) were breathing as one, the sky was filled with even more stars then Thelairn thought was possible, "Beautiful, is it not?" Thelairn could only nod as he gazes upon the stars.

Badar finally motions Thelairn to follow him again, which he did. Slowly the two climb down the mountain and continue traveling through the forest area. Thelairn looks around, bears, stags, tigers, all sharing the environment in equality and balance, "It's so peaceful, and how do the druids manage it?" Badar chuckles again "They don't, they simply let the ecosystem be unless an outside force is damaging it, and then the druids would have to step in." Thelairn nods in understanding.  
>Druids would bow their heads in a greeting, which the two travelers return with a bow as well, They both stop in front of a massive lake, Thelairn looks down seeing his reflections, he narrow his eyes as he sees two figures behind his reflection, he quickly turns around, seeing nothing there. Thelairn sighs and sits down, Badar does the same, his hands glow dimly as the branches around them growl slightly and wrap around Thelairn and throws him to the water, Badar chuckles, as Thelairn flails as he gets thrown. "What was that?" Thelairn asked in amazement Badar speaks with a smile "That is just but barely scratching the surface of what druids are capable of, Thelairn; you seek the stars, yes?" Thelairn nods as he resurfaces and sits down, "Well, I can teach you the ways of the Moonkin if you desire. It is a form of druidism that you would greatly enjoy, it will be a challenge, but if you put your mind to it. You will become a great druid, I'm sure." Thelairn looks at the Moonkin and smiles "My father was a druid, so I will do my best!" The Moonkin smiles, "Then let's begin tomorrow, for tonight, I will show you around.<p>

Many years passed by since then, Thelairn was capable of much more than asking the spirits of nature to move a root since then, he became capable of causing astral storms to form, summon massive typhoons if the spirits allowed it. Thelairn was very kind to the spirits of nature, asking only if he absolutely needed it, and tries to give more than to receive to nature.

Thelairn also was able to transform into multitudes of animals, from bears, to tigers to even stags, however, there was one that he would always cherish until the day he cease. "Thelairn…" Badar telepathically speaks, he has grown very old, and is now in his death bed, Thelairn, sadden by this fact, is kneeling, holding Badar's hand as he does so "Yes, master?" Badar coughs a bit and smiles "I have but one thing to teach you before I go… Come close," Thelairn does so, and to his surprise, The Moonkin simply places one finger on his head, and sends a jolt of energy towards him. Thelairn has felt this many times, from the spirits that has bestowed upon him the gifts of their forms, Thelairn's eyes water as he looks down at his master, who has dropped his hand, resting for eternity. Thelairn bows his head in a quiet sob, the last gift his master gave him, was the gift of the Moonkin, every time he would transform into this form, he would always look like his master, and he will always be in his heart and in his life.

Thelairn stands and runs out the door, the other druids look at Thelairn worriedly, but doesn't stop him for they know exactly where he is going.

Thelairn quickly turns into his hawk form and flies upward, until finally reaching to the place he first entered Moonglade, landing softly in his elf form, he looks up, crying tears of grief, which sooner turns into tears of joy as a appears into the night, "When a person dies, their spirit head's towards the stars, and shines the brightest for that time, so that their families would know where to look when looking for guidance," Thelairn repeats the words of his formal masters in his head, as he gazes up upon the shining star, thinking to himself _**"I will always remember where you are, Badar. I will cherish your gift until I head to the stars as well." **_Thelairn clutches his fists, turns and jumps, transforming into his hawk form and flies off, beneath to moonlight.

"And from that day forward, I have always cherished the teachings of my master, years later, I have met Dendiiran in the Celestial legacy, we became like brothers, though we are greatly different, we respect our believes. I have also met… Another" Dendiiran speaks much more bluntly "He has a lady-friend, who by the way is mad that you are constantly off to our little adventures." Dendiiran looks over at Thelairn who sighs "I know, I know, it's not like I don't wish to spend time with her, but it is currently important, right Zaraec?" Zaraec nods seriously, "Very important, Fate of the world type of important." Everyone looks at Zaraec eye widened Zaraec looks back "Not right this second! But soon, and I can't do it alone, at the same time, I can't have you all biting each other's neck off because you have differences." The group nods in understanding "Wait, why don't you ask for alliance help?" ask Demill, Zaraec sighs "Because, the king won't believe a fourteen year old child. Especially since the Horde and Alliance are at each other's necks." Demill sighs and rubs his head "True, I wish they can just get along sometimes." The others nods in agreement "In any case, I believe I am going to speak now?" Forek asks, the rest nods "You have the floor, Forek."


	10. Chapter one: Who they Are Part 9

**Chapter One: Who they are. **

**Part Nine: The Exile**

Forek clears his throat, and sighs _**"Well, here goes nothing,"**_ Forek looks over at the nine others, who all patiently wait for Forek to speak, Forek opens his mouth, though disguised under his bandages, and finally speaks. "I was born in the Outlands, as you all know, a place where demons roam to destroy everything in their path. I grew up in Honor Hold, an alliance keep in Hellfire Peninsula. My father was a paladin; I didn't know who my mother was, though it never mattered to me. I was too busy training, training to kill every single demon on that planet."

* * *

><p><em>Forek POV (Yes we are doing this)<em>

As a kid, all I knew about my father was his hatred for demons. "They killed your mother son, are you going to allow that go by? Allow that filth to slaughter families?" at the age of ten, I was already a recruit going through training "No sir!" "Then you better get strong because we do not accept weaklings!" I was always training in a daily basis, if I couldn't do a hundred pushups; I would do two hundred sit-ups, if I couldn't do two hundred sit-ups, I would do three hundred laps around Honor hold. Months later whatever fat I had in my body turned into pure muscle.

"Now that we got you into some physical training, we will train your mind to the ways of the light." Those months were the easiest, for it all came naturally to me, pray to the light, and ask for its assistance. Create small barriers, small healing spells, and the whole nine yards. My favorite part of training is when I got my very first Charger, I named him Lighter, mainly when you piss him off he practically lights up like one. This pleased my father "You are a natural paladin! With this the Burning Legion won't stand a chance!" at the time I was apathetic to it all, I didn't cared about the Burning Legion, I was just a mindless drone.

Three years later however, when I turned Eighteen, I realized why the Burning Legion were a threat. We have experienced assaults from demons multiple times, none of them were too serious, just fel meteor showers, which damaged the buildings but didn't do great harm to it. But this was nothing like that. It was a raid of Demons, massive ones, "Attack!" my father ordered a group of soldiers, who did so, the demons were killing more men than we were, I was preparing my armor and weapons, they needed me and I wasn't going to let them down. Then I heard a scream, it was my father. I quickly rushed outside to see what happened, my father was impaled by a spear, of a fucking Fel Guard, my dad was still trying to cut him down, but the demon chuckled and threw my dad off his spear head like if he was nothing but trash.

I felt the light beneath my skin, and I charged, each step causes mini consecrations to erupt, finally until I reach the raid of demons I started slicing up the demons, causing them to roar in agony, burning them with each strike I take with my sword until they tried to flee, that is when I laughed and charged my shield with the light and throw it at the demons, the shield bounced off the fleeing demons, killing them on the spot and finally returning back to me. I caught it with my left hand and look around what remains of the troops, my father is gone, no amount of healing could bring him back, they have corrupted his blood with the fel, they killed my mother, now my father, and oh I will make them pay.

Years later of fighting armies of the demons, I have met a woman, by the name of Cathelora. She was the most beautiful person I have ever met golden blond hair with emerald green eyes. She was a battle born paladin, so she had scars, though that didn't render her beauty one bit. The first time we've met, I was visiting Stormwind for vacation.

I entered a bar, known as the Pig and whistle, known for a hero's resting place and infamous bar fights. I was at the counter, drinking a mug of mead; at that time is when she spoke. "One jug of Bourbon, please," she ordered, placing a gold coin down at the table, I looked over, and she was looking back, "Forek Cove, isn't it?" I place down my mug and nod "Yea, that's me, and you are?" I asked calmly, scanning on what she is wearing, she apparently likes the stainless steel color, for her armor is a nice gray, bulky to, she seems to go to the front lines when she fights, she carries large mallet around, that could only mean one thing, "Cathelora Deidre, I have heard a lot about you. Good work in the outlands, by the way." I gave a slight scoff "I am not close to done yet. I got ways to go before I could say I completely purge the land. You slaughter the undead I assume."

Cathelora gave out a small chuckle, which causes me to wince, she has a natural deep seductive tone to her voice, and her laughter alone makes it difficult to think straight. _**"Must be the ale,"**_ I thought to myself before she spoke again. "Is it that obvious?" she asked with a hint of playfulness in her tone. She drank her ale rather quickly before placing it down, rubbing her chin slightly; I would sound like an idiot if I spoke so I simply nodded. Something told me she knew that her… Figure (to put it lightly) is giving me a difficult time and, of course, she exploits it. She leans against the counter, showing off her features subtly, (I say this because no one else seems to notice,) her bust size are quite suited for her figure, an above average for most but not the type that makes you think twice on how 'real' they are. While I look down, her waist is large but not to the point where it would hinder her movement, but really got to me was her seductive look she was giving me, she wanted something. Something I was drunk enough to give, so we both paid are tabs. (We've been drinking for over an hour,) and got the hell out of the tavern.

I open my eyes slightly, rays of sunlight enters the room's inn. I slowly sat up and scratched my head. I blinked once _**"Why am I naked?"**_ I feel someone ruffled next to my bed and I look to the right, Cathelora was there lying right next to me, she slowly opened her eyes and we locked eyes for a moment, both of our eyes were widen. _**"Oh shit,"**_ Cathelora punched me straight in the jaw and I was sent flying from the bed to the wall. Groaning slightly I shook my head "Ow..." I looked up eyes widen as I see her throw her huge ass mallet at me, which I quickly rolled away, the Mallet crashed through the wall and entered the street. "Hey calm down!" "Why the fuck are you here? Why the hell are yo-"her eyes widened, so did my mine, we both remembered what we did last night, "Oh…" we both said simultaneously. I slowly scratched the back of my head; she simply covered herself with the blanket. "Sorry…" she whispered shamefully, I shook my head "So am I, should have…Controlled myself better, last night…"

I whispered while looking down, realizing that I am still naked, she chuckled "If I remember correctly I went onto you remember?" I winced, she was using the tone again, the one of last night, "Err, yea, I'm getting dressed now, today is my last day of vacation and I need to head back soon." Cathelora frowned slightly; I looked at her and blinked _**"The hell's this? Now I feel bad… I guess I could stay…But I have a duty, nothing is going to prevent it... I'll stay for a little bit."**_ "I can stay for a little bit to hang around if you want." I offered flatly, though to see her frown turn into a smile made me felt warm and fuzzy, _**"Getting sick maybe, it is the season."**_ Quickly she would drop the blanket and tackle-hugged me. We had a rather restless morning.

Months from that incident we always kept in touched. She occasionally visits me in the Outlands and kill some fel orcs or some demons; occasionally I visited Northrend and killed a lot of undead bastards. We shared our story on why we do, her sister apparently got slaughtered by the scourge and now she hates undead. When I shared my story though she seemed inclined to comfort me. Though I didn't need it, it was still nice to receive.

Years later, we decided to marry, it would be a nice change of pace, especially since all of our fooling around (how she would put it,) got her pregnant. I still had ways to go on purging the land; they seem to just keep coming back after I kill them, but that is fine, that just means I have to kill them faster. However, I am not allowing my child to become a weapon to slay things like my father did. So I decided to stay in Stormwind and 'retire'. Being Forty years old means I can pull it off, especially since I saved people in high command asses all the time, I manage to 'retire'. When in reality, all I'm getting is a nice home in Stormwind, and visiting Hellfire Peninsula to kill as much demons as I could.

Or at least, I thought I did. I was running through the Cathedral District and entered the hospital, I saw Cathelora there, screaming in agony as the doctors were preparing medical procedure, and it looked like they were going to cut her stomach open. I quickly rushed towards my wife and clutched her hand, she squeezed so tightly I swore that she was going to break my hand. Did I care? Not one bit, if anything I felt more assured of her survival. The doctors sedated her, causing her to fall asleep, and quickly kicked me out into the lobby, I sat down placing both hands on my head _**"Why am I so worried? She is able to tear down a mountain if she wanted to, she could get through this, right?"**_ Hours passed, and I heard the doctor come in. I stood up and walked towards her, she was frowning, at me, my eyes widen and walked passed her, my walking turned into a full fledge sprint, rushing through the corridors of the hospital until I reached my destination. Cathelora, died while giving birth, I fell to my knees; the reality was so painful that I couldn't even bring myself to scream, I just knelt there, silent.

The doctors around me attempted to comfort me, but, the pain was too much. So they decided to bring me the one thing that could help me. My baby girl, Sarah, the name that Cathelora wanted to name her if it was a girl. She was beautiful, like her mother, and she had the same green eyes her mothered did rather than my dull brown ones. "I promise I will protect you," I whispered standing up, the baby made a sound, she wasn't noisy. I didn't mind.

Twenty more years gone by, my daughter, like me, was a paladin, she was a strong one, like her mother, and she was very beautiful, of course, like all good dads, I scolded any men who even –think- lustful things about her when I am around. This does cause Sarah to whine, did I listen? Nope.

One day Sarah insisted that we do a patrol in Hellfire, so I went along with my trusty charger, Lighter. However we were ambushed by demons. Sarah and I fought for as long as our bodies could manage, but Sarah got over whelmed, I reached out and jumped to protect her, but a demon caught me and whispered something in common… "You will be our first test subject, paladin. But first, to let you suffer…" The demon cackled as he forced me to watch my daughter get brutality murdered by the demons. I screamed out her name, all she did was smile, blood dripping down her mouth, and she closed her eyes, decease. I roar in pure rage and summon up the light within me, burning the demon holding me greatly as I cut him down with my sword, but I was soon overwhelm by the demons and slowly drifted into unconsciousness

I slowly open my eyes, everything around me was red, and everything is numb… I looked around and see demons injecting something into me, I growled and sparks flew everywhere, they burned the liquid entering my stream and that is when I knew I still had the light inside of me, so I broke through of the chains and with blind fury I slaughter my way out of the laboratory, breaking through a wall outside. Everything was red, I looked around and see a broken glass, I took one look and my eyes widen. I am covered in bandages…my left arm is larger than my right; it looks like it is a shell. I myself was taller than most humans, I slowly move my arms, I can't feel them, but I can move them. I slowly remove my goggles and blinked once, my skin was red, and my eyes are completely fel yellow, with the exception of the pupil.

I wandered off, towards Honor Hold, but they mistook me for a demon, so I fled. I was abandoned by my friends, and exiled from the light. It is clear that I have done something wrong, so I will receive penance, I am now The Exile, the light still lingers with me, but I know the light in itself has abandoned me. The last gift was purifying me to prevent corruption from my mind. So I accept that fate greatly.

* * *

><p><em>Third person POV<em>

"So, that is it, that is why I hate the demons and anything associated with them so much." Forek says, preparing to punch Walant, however, Zaraec waves his hand to stop him, his face was serious, and his hood covered his eyes so no one could read them. Everyone just looked at him in silence, "I will share my tale, Forek, you may not like it, but please bear with me for just a moment," Zaraec says as he place his hand down, everyone bows their head in respect for Forek's loss. Even the butler "To make you feel any better, I am not a demon, I am more like a warlock." Forek glares at Walant then sighs "Then you will be tolerated, but I won't consider you a friend…" Walant nods in agreement, then everyone looks at Zaraec patiently "I suppose it is my turn, let me tell you a story, of The Black Parade." Zaraec grins looking up revealing his rather wicked eyes.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Before you ask, yes from the song, yes that is his theme, yes I made him last purposely, not I'm not going to explain why, no there will still not be smexy time, I just like being an ass. Now that the easy questions are out of the way. Any other questions about the story in general? Any suggestions? Let me know! Oh and Don't worry, after Zaraec it is the end of chapter one! Yay! But be warned, chapter two might be long, (very long) and more people are going to be introduced! Yay!<p>

-Kewlstory

"Justice, honor? Dude, I just want to have fun"


	11. Chapter one: Who they Are Part 10

**Chapter One: Who they are. **

**Final Part: The Black Parader**

Zaraec grins wickedly; everyone was quiet, staring at him. He knew they had millions of questions, they don't know him, yet they trusted him fully. He knew he had to make this very descriptive, he knew he needed to tell everyone why they are here. He is going to bleed his heart out, so he took a deep breath, calming his heart rate, and goes back into being serious. "When I was a young boy, my father took me into the heart of the city of Dalaran, to see a marching band." He pauses and he begins again.

* * *

><p>As a four year old, Zaraec and his father, Crogan, went into the heart of the city of Dalaran, once every few millenniums, a band enters the city, playing the most beautiful music the citizens of Dalaran have ever heard, as Crogan took Zaraec to the band, Crogan ask him a few questions. "Son, when you grow up, will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" He asked, "Will you defeat your demons, and all the non-believers and the plans they've made?" Zaraec looked back and nodded, causing Crogan to grin "Because one day, I'll leave you a phantom that will lead you in the summer, to join the Black Parade."<p>

The day the band left Dalaran, was when Zaraec's father and mother left for war against the undead. Though the Lich King is no longer a threat, there were people who wished to become the new Lich King, which they had to stop before it happens. Zaraec hugged his father's legs. "I promise, I will be strong, papa." With that Crogan smiled and hugged his son, same with his mother, and they both left, Zaraec knew that they might not come back, but he couldn't worry about it. Zaraec quickly went towards the library and started to study, if he was going to be strong, he also needed to be smart too.

Two years past of difficult studying, he learned engineering and a little bit of alchemy. A woman that goes by the a name of 'The Chemist' entered a laboratory that Zaraec was in, her eyes widen as she see Zaraec about to mix two chemicals "DON'T YOU MI-" too late, explosion was formed and Zaraec got knocked off his feet and at the end of the room. The woman sighs and walks over to him. "You want to be an alchemist?" Zaraec nods as he regains his bearings, "Well the first thing you need to do is learn what chemicals you do mix and what chemicals you don't. Come on I'll teach you." The chemist and Zaraec became good friends after that day, apparently she was also as crazy as Zaraec, which was why Zaraec loved her so much.

But now Zaraec was now hungry for adventure, Zaraec through his free time was working out with paladin trainers, though he wasn't so devoted to the light, he had a natural talent for asking the light for assistance, but he also had something dark within him, he went to the horde side, at first the guards was about to teleport him back, but something happened. "Eyy! Zaraec, Wha'cha doin' here mon!?" A troll walked out of the entrance of the horde side of Dalaran, Zaraec smiled and waved "Hey Zengu! I came to see you, paladin's and priests constantly whisper behind my back that I have this dark power, but they won't say it in my face, so I want you to teach me the ways of shadow magic!" Zaraec declares with a large grin in his face, the guards just stared at him, dumb founded. "Y-you do realize that shadow-mancy is for highly experience users right?" one of the guards said, Zaraec looks at the guard "Eh, I don't care. If I turn crazy I turn crazy." Zaraec simply waved the guards concern off, which causes Zengu to crack up "Mon, I don' think that ya can even get anymore crazy!" the both of them laughed as Zengu motions him to follow as they left the guards, jaw agape with amazement.

Zengu and Zaraec trained shadow-mancy for a few months; Zaraec was a natural of shadow magic as he was with holy magic, which was rare, but not unusual. After their training, Zengu couldn't teach Zaraec anymore. "That is as far as I can teach ya' mon, ya have ta learn the rest on ya own." Zaraec nods. "Zengu, thanks for everything, I'm leaving Dalaran, do you mind if you provide me supplies?" Zengu sighs and nods "Aye mon, I can see ya destiny isn't in da library with dem books. I'll get ya supplies, and ya like spears to use right?" Zaraec nods and smiles, hugging Zengu "Thanks for everything." Zengu hugs Zaraec back "Not a problem," As they said good bye, Zengu levitated Zaraec off of Dalaran, landing gently below, Zaraec would then hear a loud scream from Dalaran, he gulped _**"I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT CHEMIST!"**_ he thought, then a blinding light appeared before him, and a very angry, and on fire, lady would appear before him, "You thought you would just leave Dalaran without resistance!?" Zaraec simply nodded "Yep." The Chemist quickly cools down and nods "Good because I am coming with you." Zaraec blinks and shrugs "Alright, if you want."

As Zaraec and The Chemist reach his destination, what he saw confused him, it was a cave, and the map his father left him to go was a cave. Zaraec simply shrugged and walked in The Chemist however, stayed. "Are you coming?" Zaraec asked while as he looked back, The Chemist shook her head "This part you need to do on your own." Zaraec nods as he entered the cave entrance closed and a blinding light appears before him, he winces and covers his eyes "Hey knock it off!" He growls, the light lessens as he finally looks over and see that there are two energies fighting each other, darkness and light. Zaraec grumbles and walks closer, clearly annoyed by the sudden bombardment, he simply summons his own holy and shadow magic and blast it upon the two energies. To his surprise the energies were actually people. There are three people in the darkness, a red tall, bulky thing roared at Zaraec, it had skeleton wings, and it screamed like if it was in pain, another dark creature was a completely bandaged creature, it looked sad for it only sat in a corner and shiver, while the third one really scared him, it was a tall figure, taller than both of them, it had an everlasting smile, it is yellow, and, as far as Zaraec could tell, would feed off the fear of its enemies. "Animal, Damned, Monster." Zaraec whispered, he looked to the right and eyeing only one person, a shining lady in a white dress, she seems to be slightly wounded but healed herself quickly, she was motioning frantically at Zaraec, as if it was telling him to leave. He only shook his head and spoke "Listen, I don't know why you four are fighting, and I don't care. But I came here to speak to a phantom."

The four of them looked at Zaraec, the three dark users walked towards Zaraec, and the yellow one, or the Demon, spoke "You will not take the phantom, not unless you beat our trials." Zaraec simply shrugs "Alright," the lady shook her head at him and motioned him to leave, "I take it you are the phantom." The lady sadly nodded, "Then don't worry. I am Zaraec, and these trials will be over." He looked at the three dark ones "Alright, do your worse!" Zaraec taunted preparing to receive an ass kicking of a life time, "You have on trial, and it is to control our power. If you can't you will die, do you accept." Zaraec blinks and nods "Alright, let's do this!" Zaraec charges at the dark creatures, which turns into masks and place them into Zaraec's face. He screamed in fear, sadness and rage all at the same time.

For the sadness, all he remembered was when his father and mother left him, how sad he was when he knew they weren't going to come back. However, Zaraec also remembered his promise, he will become stronger, and Zaraec remembered the good times he had with his friends and family, the mask of sadness, or the Damned, as he liked to call it, subsided and fell to the ground.

For the mask of rage, all he could feel was his muscles tensing and his body bursting into flames, steaming coming out of his body, Zaraec felt memories of bullies making fun of his parent's and him, and all the time bullies attempted to hurt my friends, he then roars and slam his foot on the ground "I will use my rage to protect my friends! No one harm them! I don't care if I have to become this animal, I will protect my friends!" He roars and suppresses the insanity the red mask, or the Animal, as he called it, lies defeated next to Damned. Finally, Demon filled his mind with fear, Zaraec clutches his head and fall to his knees, all he could see was darkness, and Zaraec chuckled "Having a difficult time finding my fear, Demon? That's because my fear is to see my friends die before me, but you know that would only piss me off!" He roars and the Demon, became subdued, and fell to the ground, next to his brothers.

Zaraec sighed in relief, "It's over…Huh?" He looks at the lady; he realizes that she is practically a ghost, a spirit of holiness. "Are you…A manifestation?" the lady smiles and nods, then enters his mind "I am Sarah, manifestation of the pure hearted people." Zaraec stares at her, "I'm not pure hearted, I can tell just by being near these masks," He chuckled and picks them up, "I'ma place them on my belt and use 'em as weapons! Oh and you are my phantom now right?" Sarah nods and smiles entering his mind again "Yes, and I have heard of you, you may think you are not pure, but I can sense a lot of good in you." Zaraec smiles "Well, if you say so Sarah, let's go!" He said, placing the masks on his belt, "Wait!" Sarah asks, slowly he reaches out to him and offers a box "This is from a friend, his name is Zengu." Zaraec blinks and grabs the box, and opens it. There was a letter and it reads:  
><em>'Ello mon! I knew ya' be here and kicked the darkness ass! So I brought you a present, it will protect you from yourself when ya' need it most. Good luck ya' crazy child.<em>

Zaraec looks down and eyes a cloak, a nice silver cloak that wouldn't fit him until he is fully grown, he blinks and realizes that it wasn't a cloak, "It's a cowl…" He whispered as he picked up the cowl and put it over his shoulders, and place the hood over it, he grins and look up at Sarah, "Let's get out of here and have ourselves an adventure shall we?!" Sarah giggles and nods. Zaraec would strike the cave entrance with a high amount of magic, but it wouldn't budge huffing and puffing, he decided to scream "Chemist! Help me out here!" A loud explosion is made and The Chemist looks at Zaraec. "What is with the cowl, and the ghost, and the masks?" "The cowl was a gift from Zengu, the masks are now gonna help me fight, and this, is the phantom my pops was talking about." The Chemist nods,

Zaraec sighs "I need more training… You know, since I am going to need to learn a lot of self-control, let's head to Pandaria! The monks would help!" Sarah simply nods, "Oh where are my manners, I am Sarah," The Chemist nods "I am The Chemist," She bows her head, "Oh if you want I can teleport you two there. But then we must part." Zaraec nods "Thanks, for everything," she nods and hugs Zaraec "Train hard, you're gonna need it." "….Wot?" And with that Zaraec and Sarah were teleported to Dalaran.

Zaraec and Sarah arrived, they both ask the flight masters on where the monks lived, and they both use one of those kites to fly there, and he trained there in a daily basis, until he was twelve years old, during that time he learned self-restraint on both body, mind, and soul. And he is now he uses his powers and his monk knowledge to create his own styles and moves.

* * *

><p>"And months later, here I am. Sarah is here too," a small holy light appeared from his cloak and it expanded to become a fully sized Sarah, who smiled and waved. The very presence of her calmed the nerves of even Dendiiran. Everyone sighed in a relaxed state. "In any case, I am sure you have questions, and I have answers, so let's start, who wan-" <em><strong>KA-BOOM! <strong>_A massive explosion is heard as the door broke down, Zentca, Thelairn, Dendiiran, Demill, Jares, Walant, Forek, Dalrok, and Zaraec prepared for battle, Sarah transformed into a spear for Zaraec, while Zentca created his blood armor, Demill simply summoned his shadow fist blades. While Urus was simply drinking at the time, and looked at the explosion, he quickly placed down his beer and throws his hands up "LUXY!" Demill and Dalrok eyes widen and stood up as a woman in red robes stood before them, throwing her hands up "URUS! HOW ARE YA'?"

* * *

><p>HORY CRAP! I am done with chapter one. That took waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer than I thought it would. But no worries! It is done, and now we can go on with are lives with chapter two! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! If you have any comments, please comment! Constructive criticism is key for success! I hope you enjoyed!<p>

-Kewlstory

"Justice? Honor? Bro, I just want to have fun."


	12. Chapter two: A Knight's Sorrow

**Chapter Two: A Knight's Sorrow.**

_Dalrok POV_

I sighed as Luxanna revealed herself, _**"Apparently she knows the dwarf as well. She has many connections, but I didn't think I would meet some of them anytime soon, especially without her. Though I suppose this isn't all too bad,"**_ I thought to myself, sheathing my scythe during the process, "Wait, you're the Chemist? Cool!" Zaraec spoke to Luxanna, everyone seems to be gathering around her, I would only sigh and sit down back at table, staring at the drink that Urus provided. I stare at the reflection at myself, masked from the world, even my eyes are false instead of ocean blue they are a light gray. _**"Why am I here? They don't need me…"**_ Urus would sit next to me, his face, through the drunken state of his mind, is showing concern, "I have seen that look lad, it isn't a good one, come on, have the drink, it'll make ya feel better." Urus motioned me to drink, I simply shook my head "I am fine Urus, like Zentca, I am emotionless." Urus sighs and shrugs, standing up and walking off.

I looked back at the group, listening in to their conversation, the Shu'halo is talking to her now "Greetings, Blood Demon, it is an honor to have a great warrior like yourself present here." The Zentca shrugged "I am just a Death Knight waiting for war to come again. And when it does I will be there to slaughter all who is in my way." Luxanna grins at Zentca, "Spoken like a true weapon." _**"A weapon… Yes that is what she said to me wasn't it? I am just a weapon…Right…If the knight can be a weapon so can I… I froze my emotions long ago; they are no longer present in me…Right?"**_ I stood up, my freezing aura spiked greatly, effecting everyone, they all stared at me, all but Forek who just stood their confused for a second "What?" "Dalrok decreased the temperature." "…Oh..." Forek looks at me. I simply walked outside, passing through the group allowing myself to enter the welcome cold of Borean Tundra, I sighed in relief _**"The cold the only thing I can trust, As long as I am one with the ice, I am unstoppable."**_ I nodded as Luxanna walks towards me, "Dalrok…Something wrong?" Luxanna asked worriedly "No, just needed sometime outside… Luxanna, you said I am a weapon right?" Luxanna blinks and bites her bottom lip. _**"Was it something I said?" **_she snapped out of her trance and became her usual battle-harden self. "Yes, you are a tool ready to be of use when it I desire." She nods assuredly; I nodded calmly, and looked off at the distance, _**"A weapon, right. That is what I must be, for I cannot be anything else." **_

I looked at her and nod calmly "Right, that is all I needed to know, I'm afraid that I still have lingering human emotions that I must freeze…Perhaps some training with the knight will suffice." All Luxanna did was nod as we both entered the room. "Hey Dalrok, cool downed a bit?" Zaraec snickers, "Holy shit that was an awful pun..." Dendiiran rolled his eyes. He seems to create a warm presence to counteract my cold, I don't mind "Hehehe. Nice." Jares chuckled a bit. The group has taken their seats again and I sat down to where I was originally seated.

Luxanna did something… Unexpected, she decided it would be best to put her head on top of mine, and lean against me. Of course I immediately straighten myself to support her weight; she isn't heavy so it wasn't much of an effort to do this. The others looked at us, Zentca mainly in disgust rolling his eyes mumbling something about weakness and emotions, Zaraec simply smiled warmly, so did Sarah, Forek…Well it's difficult to tell what Forek is thinking, Walant grins at me wickedly, Urus was drinking, Thelairn seemed to sigh and looked at a small piece of wood he has been toying with, Dendiiran didn't look like he cared, Jares simply stared at a wall. "So, what are you fine gentlemen, and lady, are doing her at such a lovely day in Borean Tundra." Zaraec motion head, serious again "I was about to get to that, we are here currently to bond, you all passed the first trial by pouring your emotions out at the table. Trusting each other from going with such precious information, because of this I am willing to go to the second trial, bonding." He looks at Dalrok "Sadly, there is no picking this time, Dalrok, currently you are the most shattered person in the group, your sadness clouds your judgment and we must get rid of it if we are going to have a chance of bonding" I looked at him, raising an eye brow "I feel no sadness, I am a weapon, simple as that."

I stated coldly, _**"I feel nothing. I am completely fine… Right?"**_ I simply shook my head "I have gotten rid of my emotions long ago, there is nothi-" I was interrupted by a slap at the table causing me to silence, "I can currently feel every single one of your emotions, you are a complete fucking mess Dalrok." Zaraec looked at me. His face was stern and serious; he clearly knew what he was talking about. I sighed and shook my head "I am fine. I need no sorting out," I feel Luxanna slowly reaching out to give me a hug, I instantly transform my body into snow and reappear behind her, standing vigilantly. "I don't need comfort, I am 'fine'. I can handle whatever you throw at me." Zaraec simply scoffs "Fine, Chemist." Lux looks at Zaraec as he motions his head over, she heads over and bends down as he whispers in her ear. Her eyes widen and looked at him shocked, he simply nodded.

Zaraec looks back at me and stands up slowly, "Dalrok, fight Lux." My eyes widen but quickly turn apathetic… A wave of… feelings came over me. _**"I am her guardian, I can't just fight her…But if I was the ultimate weapon I wouldn't receive remorse for killing her if that is what she wanted…But is it what I want?" **_I paused for a moment, and then quickly nod "Very well…" Zaraec stands up and places his hand on a wall that is farthest inside the building, the wall opens to reveal a training area. Most likely for us all, I simply nod at him and enter, Lux does the same.

"You will have to fight only using weapons." I blinked "What? That isn't fair, I know much more weaponry than she does." Zaraec glares at me "What do you care?" my eyes narrow a bit, but I simply turn my attention to Luxanna, who had her staff out and put her hood over her eyes, at felt my hands betraying me. They won't move, but I bit my tongue and pull my hands towards my scythe and unsheathe it, "Is this necessary Zaraec?" I could hear Thelairn speak, but Zentca interrupts "He may be frozen, but he is still living, this is the only way to show him that the living cannot remove their emotions so easily." I sighed and Zaraec shouted **"FIGHT!"**

Luxanna instantly charged at me, staff raised high in the air; I parried her easily and then kicked her on the stomach, sending her flying. I was much more adept to close fighting than she was. Or so I thought, she mumbled something and her staff became a frozen scythe, similar to mine, but it has runes on it. I looked at Zaraec, he simply nodded. "You may summon you're weapon of choice throughout the combat." I nodded though I kept my weapon at hand. She instantly became much more skilled in the art of scythe combat, more so than I was. We collide our scythes non-stop for a couple of minutes, until she pulled me close to her with the scythe, forcing me to stare into her eyes. I blinked, stunned for a moment for what I saw, and instantly she swiped her leg making me fall and pointed her scythe at my neck, her hood now covering her eyes once more. I was still stunned at what I saw _**"Why was she crying?"**_ Zaraec simply glared at me, crossing his arms, Sarah seemed to just about to charge in to stop the fight until Lux dropped her scythe, I stared at her for a moment, her hands are trembling. I wince a bit then narrow my eyes standing up. _**"She is in pain, the same pain I felt years ago. I will not allow it!"**_ I walked towards her and place my hands on her shoulders. She slowly leans against me whispering "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have called you a weapon when you're not. Dalrok you are a good friend, okay? Don't let anyone break you to the point of you being…this… Okay? If you need to talk I'm here." She would hug me tightly, her words linger towards me.

"When you two are done, we need to move on, Lux you came here for a reason, correct?" Luxanna nods towards me and I let go of her, _**"Wait, when did I start hugging back?"**_ she turned to the others and spoke "I came here for Demill and Walant, but the others can come too. We are going to a ball to retrieve one of the greatest biological weapons ever known in history. I need to dispose of it." Demill and Walant nods Zaraec nods as well "Okay everyone. Get your suits!" Zaraec says as if he thought everyone had a suit… I certainly didn't "Not everyone needs a suit, in fact only Walant needs a suit. He and Nori are going in there incognito to spy on the owner and his where abouts, While Demill sneaks in a steals the Biological weapon, finally, I need Urus Zentca and Thelairn to help me find ways to dispose of it. Dalrok, you and Forek will be guarding the entrance, Jares you will be our ears, make sure no one is following us. Zaraec, are you sneaky?" Zaraec blinks and shrugs "Well you are joining Demill during this, so pray to whatever you believe in that you are." All of us nodded "This will be one of our bonding exercises then. Let's work as a team everyone," Zaraec states. We all nodded once more and headed out the door. _**"If I am not a weapon, then what am I exactly?"**_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, In Icecrown<em>

A night elf seems to be resting upon a throne like chair, while various scourge roam the necropolis, His helmet looks like a blacken skull, laughing, in it's mouth unholy energies brew. He impatiently taps his finger upon one of the armrests **_"The human knows better than to make me wait, what_****_ insolence."_**the elf thought, growling lowly until he sense the presence of fel magic and sighs, a portal to the nether tears open in front of him, and a human warlock appears before him, besides him are rather large Wrathguard, and an even Larger Abyssal, The scourge were about to attack the intruders until the elf wave his hand, the scourge backed off. "You're late." The elf growled as he stepped down from his throne. "My apologizes, Zinthous, it is quite difficult to convince the Burning Legion now a days." Zinthous growls "Don't give me excuses, give me results." the human chuckled "And I did, it took a while but they finally agreed to the terms. Quite well to be exact." Zinthous looked over at the warlock and chuckled "You have quite a silver tongue, don't you, Rapafu?" Rapafu grins and nods "I suppose I have. So, what else do you need me to 'persuade', you highness?" Zinthous lets out a full fledged laughter that echos through the necropolis, he turns and walks towards an open view of the Icecrown Citadel, "Next would be the Twilight Cultists..." Rapafu chuckles going next to him "That won't be much of a challenge, the hard part would be the fire elementals." Zinthous cackles in delight "So how are our 'heros' doing," Rapafu grins " They are apparently on a mission from a woman named Luxanna... This woman the frost one seems to care for the most." Zinthous grins wickedly under his helm. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rapafu grins back "Cliche in the making I assume?" Zinthous cackles loudly again "Make them suffer...Oh, and tell the Blood Demon I said hello.." And with that, Rapafu and his demons enters a portal to the nether, Zinthous grins under his helmet_** "Soon...All will bow before their new** King."_

* * *

><p>New bad guy! oh mah gurd! Rapafu. Funny name right? Ehh doesn't matter. Still, a warlock and a death knight working together is a recipe for disaster! What will happen to our heros? Will Dalrok find his heart? Or will he become the ultimate weapon he seeks to? Will Zinthous destroy the hero's chances of even bonding? WILL URUS EVER BECOME SOBER AGAIN? Find out in the new Drago- Er Lich Chronicles!<p>

-Kewlstory

"By the powah of my Fiddle, I pronounce you herp and derp, you may kiss mah stick."


	13. Chapter three: Bonding by Warfare

**Chapter Three: Bonding by Warfare**

Luxanna creates a portal, the group enters one by one, what they saw made everyone, but Zentca, Dalrok, and Walant, jaws drop. They saw a massive ship, so large that it would make a tauren appear to be an ant by comparison. Luxanna and Walant chuckles a bit by everyone's reaction "They ship is fucking HUGE!" Zaraec exclaims stretching his arms as far as they could go. "Is the captain compensating something?" Dendiiran ask, Jares chuckles and they both have fived each other.

"Hey, it's bigger than yours." A woman says towards the group, they turn to see a woman dressed in a white shirt and blue linen pants, silky brown hair and dark black eyes. The outfit shows off her curves quite a bit. "Ah Nori, glad you could pick us up." Luxanna smiles as well as Nori, they both hugged each other, "So, who are you're friends? Thought you were only taking two," Nori asked. "Ah, while I was finding Leech and Demill, they were apparently with some friends, who offered their assistance." Luxanna turn to Zaraec who continues "I am Zaraec, with me are Dendiiran, Thelairn, Jares, Forek, Urus, Sarah, Dalrok and Zentca."

As Zaraec said their names, he pointed at each one of them, when they were called they offered a greeting. Nori walks over to Dalrok "So this is the Dalrok you were talking about?" Luxanna chuckles and nods Nori narrow's her eyes and looks around Dalrok's face, he simply stares at her coldly "Does he always where the hood and mask?" Luxanna sighs and nods "He isn't really known for revealing himself often." Nori shrugs "Whatever makes you sleep at night, now then." She whips around and strolls towards the butler with a grin "Hey, Leech, how are you?" She chuckles seductively. "By the light, 'this' is the woman you were talking about?" Forek asks looking at Walant, who completely ignores him "Nori, if I had known you would be joining us I would have been in a better suit." Walant's suit was perfectly fine to everyone else. Nori grins "You can make it up for me later." She winks and whips around again "Come on now time's a ticking and we need to move now if we want to make it to the party!

They all enter the ship, which was filled with pirates in all shapes and sizes. The pirates greet the captain quickly and do whatever work that was needed to be done. "How the hell do you keep order?" Dendiiran asks. "They all tried to kill me once in their lives, after I whoop their asses they decided to join me." Dendiiran nods in understanding "Fair enough." They all enter the mess hall of the ship, "This is where we ea-" Demill roars "DISGUSTING!" Everyone stares at Demill "Wha-" Demill runs into the kitchen and throws all the chefs out "What abominations you have created! Ugly…Ugly! UGLY!" Demill roars as the noise of various mixing of ingredients, spices, and fire spewing out of the kitchen like if it was a dragon began, then Demill sighs as he pulls out a large silver platter filled with various of mouth-watering dishes. "Who wishes to be fed properly?" the whole cafeteria raises their hands. Demill nods "I will be resting in here than." Nori blinks and looks at Walant, who walks over and takes a small bite, "…Delicious… This man is head chef." Walant said with a clap his hands, "Our chefs are now at your disposal Demill." Demill nods and starts barking orders, at them.

"That was…Random. Moving on," Nori walks off as well as the others "Did you know he could cook?" Dendiiran ask Thelairn, who simply shook his head. They headed to the dorm area, "These are the guest rooms, Zentca this is yours. Would you like anything?" Zentca shook his head "I do not wish for a room, I will simply take up the space," Zentca would walk off and headed towards the deck, Nori blinks then shrugs "Thelairn this would be your room then." Thelairn bows before Nori and enters, Sarah would hover towards Zaraec and tugs on his cowl he looks over and nods, she quickly shrinks and enters his hood, Nori blinks "Would she be sleeping in the cowl?" Zaraec nods "Yep, she finds it comfy apparently." "Ah well, this is your room," Zaraec bows his head in a thanks and enters the room. "Dendiiran this is your room. Try not to break anything." Dendiiran nods and enters, sighing a bit. "Dalrok, you will be sharing a room with Lux."

Dalrok blinks "What?" "You heard me." "B-but" Luxanna quickly grabs him and shoves him in the room following after him mouthing 'Thanks' to Nori, Zaraec screams out "GET SOME!" and the others chuckles "Jares this is your room, far from Luxanna's I am sure you wouldn't want to hear what would be going on." Jares looks at Nori "Nori, we would need to be a mile long in order for me not to hear it. Oh and would you get some sleeping tea? I would need it." Nori nods and looks around, finding that Forek is nowhere to be seen, she shrugs and turns to Walant with a grin "And you…Are sharing a room with me..." Walant grins back "Can't wait..."

After days of sailing, they finally reached their destination. Only to find it in desolation, "W-what?" Luxanna says in aw, the pirates and the rest of the group prepares for battle.  
>"Demons…" Forek growled. Luxanna shook her head "How could I have not seen them? What the fuck is going on?" She screams out "It doesn't matter. Let's go!" Zaraec said, Sarah transform into a holy spear in Zaraec's hand and he jumps off the ship, bursting into a chi torpedo and soaring towards the havoc, a roar is heard, as loud as dragon, but instead of a dragon, an elf that is in flames leaps over the group following suit, Demill forms into shadows, revealing his red battle armor and vanishes into a black blur, Urus cackles in glee as he summons a keg of brew and sits on it, the bottom burst into flames and rockets towards the sky, Walant and Nori at the same time grew demonic wings and leaps forward, using their wings to glide towards the battle field. Thelairn runs over towards them and transforms into a hawk and flies with them.<p>

"We will need assistance," Luxanna looks at Zentca, Forek and Jares, she nods and cast a teleportation spell for all of them. Leaving Dalrok alone, he looks at the Desolation and narrows his eyes, the place is in flames, but finally, Dalrok transforms into snow as the cold wind carries him towards the battlefield. Demill enters the battle field first, various demons are roaming around destroying everything in their wake, and then Dendiiran came in with a large explosion. Causing wrath guards to fly away, charred. Dendiiran was slaughtering various demons quite rapidly with his pole arms, tearing them into pieces, demonic blood splatters all over the place as he does so.

Demill started getting to work, he summons shadow fist-blades and charges in a black blur towards a group of demons, he quickly shadow steps behind one and stabs him multiple times in the back within seconds, as the demon tried to strike him he was already attacking another one, spines were torn from their backs as he does this rather fluidly. Jumping from target to target and slicing up various parts and pieces.

Urus falls from the sky, and with him, a rather large keg of ale, and the size of an elekk. Urus is sitting on the keg screaming gibberish as usual, as he lands a large wave of ale flows out and into a large group of demons, then it touches the fires and quickly a large explosion was made, however Dalrok quickly used his ice magic to reduce the damage it would do. Dalrok would then simply start to freeze demons left and right, nothing fancy but very efficient.

Thelairn would land softly to the battle field, he places his staff down to the ground and whispers a small chant, causing roots to appear from the ground and wrap around the demons, crushing them with it. He would then transform into his Moonkin form, calling upon the stars to aid him to battle, they slaughter multiple demons with their light, and of course, when an extra larger demon appears, Thelairn would simply run him down with Moonfire, and then finish him off with Starfire.

Walant and Nori would slam into the ground; Walant would start draining the corpses and the living demons. Cackling as he does so. The demons would wither and die as Walant slowly metamorphoses into a Demon himself, and started blasting fel magic all over the place. While Nori simply started casting multiple spells that would make demons fight each other, and other spells that would simply destroy the demons.

Zentca, Jares, Forek, and Luxanna teleported in, they immediately went to work, Zentca, though not draining the blood of the demons, uses it against the demons, causing the blood to be corrupted and diseased it enters the demons, causing them to gurgle and explode into multiple maggots and flies. This causes a snow ball effect with the demons, as this happen he slices up other demons with his sword, causing body parts and pools of blood to form before him, though he didn't drink one drop of it. Jares simply sliced up various demons with his large metallic strings, limbs fall before him and he kicks them towards Zentca, who uses his Hemomancy to transform the parts into maggots and various other monstrosities to kill the demons, while Forek roars and burns the demons with holy electricity. Causing them to char up and fall into a pile of ashes. Luxanna casts various arcane spells. Causing a multitude of demons to be destroyed before her, massive arcanic explosions are formed as this happened.

Finally, Zaraec slams down onto the ground and a wave a of chi goes all over, effecting demons all around, then Zaraec slices through multiple demons, causing them to simply fall over and die. Burned by the holy spear, which was Sarah. Zaraec would look around, other demons got together as a portal tears open and a man wearing red robes enters through "Glad you all could make it… Let me introduce myself…I am Peter Romani, I am looking for the Blood Demon" Zentca blinks and stares at him "What do you want?" Zentca growls as he tosses a demon head away, the man grins "The perfect specimen! Come Zentca; let me feast on your flesh!" Peter quickly rushes over and stabs himself and sends towards Zentca a blood bolt, who simply stopped it dead in its tracks and hurls it back. Peter absorbs the blood and grins,

Zentca winces as blood bursts out of his body and heads towards Peter, Zentca growls and waves his sword at Peter, who roars in pain as the same thing happen to him. The blood collided with each other and the two started to do a tug-of-war with their blood. Luxanna notices the trouble and starts casting an arcane spell. However, she instantly was blasted to the side by fel flames. It charred her only slightly mainly because of her arcane magic transforming into a shield. She looks over to a grinning warlock, who is covered with fel flames. She blinks at the warlock, surprised by the fact that she didn't see him through time magic.

"Quite a predicament you have, Luxanna." She narrow her eyes as she attempt to use time magic to see his past, but she couldn't find him, like if he never existed in the first place, her eyes widen "How?" was the only thing she could ask, the warlock grins wickedly "Wouldn't you love to know?" he cackles and starts throwing fel flames at Lux, who counters with arcanic fire. However, to her surprise, his magic was much stronger than hers. He send various curses to weaken her spell magic, and then just bombarded her with fel flames, she couldn't keep up with the warlock. Finally the warlock summoned a massive ball of fel flame and hurled it at her, she gets knocked back and now severely injured due to the fire,

As the warlock walks up to her, she bursts into raw energy. Glowing brightly like if she was going super nova, Dalrok saw this and his eyes widen "Luxanna!" He charges at the light, the sky darkens as black clouds covers the sky. His mind is racing to what Luxanna told him years ago

* * *

><p><em>Dalrok's Flash Back<em>

"Dalrok," Luxanna summons, she has the ability to enter my mind and ask for me when she pleases. So I simply stood up and a portal appeared in front of me, I walked through, entering a room, most likely Luxanna's, never really been summoned into her quarters ever. I looked around; it had a lot of magical artifacts and scientific studies. "Dalrok…" She whimpered, I turned to her and she is shivering, I assumed it was my presence. "My life has been threatened again… I grow to have nightmares. Can…Can you stay until I fell asleep?" She asked. Like a good weapon, I nodded and sat down on her bed, she didn't seem to mind my cold presence, and it actually looked like she felt comfort in it, which causes me to question why she was shivering. Luxanna whispers to me softly "When you see a bright light, like if a sun were to explode, it would be me at near death… I can be saved but I would need help, Dalrok if I ever go to this stage wi-" "I promise, as long as I live, death will not come for you." I interrupted, this pleased Lux and gently she fell asleep, though I was able to leave, I decided I should stay until the morning came, and then leave before she wakes up.

The next morning she was her usual self, battle harden, serious and occasionally humorous and silly when she is not in danger, though I don't share the joyous feelings, I enjoy her being at that state of mind rather than be afraid or sadden of something.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

Dalrok roars as a storm of hail falls from the sky, causing everyone in the storm to be pelted by ice, allies are no exception. Zaraec looks up and winces as ice smacks him, he quickly uses the cloak for protection, Zaraec looks over at spots Thelairn, who looks back at Zaraec, his face is worried "Dalrok!" Zaraec yelled, and looks over, Dalrok is practically bursting with frost energy as he runs as fast as he could to the super nova light, Zaraec looks of at Thelairn, who nodded as he knew what he meant and they both started charging towards the light, Thelairn turns into his hawk form while Sarah turns into a cloud large enough for Zaraec to jump on and soar towards the light.

Zentca looks over at the massive super nova taking place, so was Peter, Zentca quickly focus at the task at hand and pulled the blood towards him, Peter did back, the blood pool finally broke in to as Peter and Zentca moved back and absorbed the blood, "Until next time…Blood Demon.." Peter melts into blood and disappears into the battle field; Zentca turned his attention to the light, which causes him to wince in his eyes adjusting to the light. Jares, Forek, Walant, and Nori joined Zentca in the staring "She's in trouble, we should do something" Forek exclaims as he starts to move, "Agreed!" Jares states as he stops to move as well. However, they were stopped by Zentca "You may not feel pain, but you will still receive it. Enter the light and your body will be most likely destroyed." Zentca explains "Do you expect me to do nothing?" Forek growls at Zentca. Who simply shook his head "I want you to wait for the right moment to strike, be patient," Then the group saw Dalrok instantly running into the light, screaming in rage and agony, finally the storm reached them, Forek Walant and Nori was about to charge in, only to be stopped by Zentca one again "Why do you stop us Zentca?" Zentca glares at Forek, "Because you will die if you enter," "But what about D-" "He had a choice to make, he chose death." Zentca explained and look at the light.

Thelairn, Zaraec, Demill and a bloodied Dendiiran joined the rest of them "Dalrok is alive." Zaraec states, Zentca nods "But he will die if he doesn't get out soon." "We sh-" "It will only cause death to us all." "I thought you do suicide missions all the time!" Zentca looks at Zaraec "I do, however, I do them alone, if I am not here, you all will rush in to join the fate of Dalrok. I decided to-" Zentca gets punched in the jaw, to everyone's amazement, Zentca got knocked back by the sheer force and, what surprised them more, it was Zaraec who punched him "We are not weapons, he is not a weapon. He is our friend, your friend. And if Dalrok doesn't come back within five minutes, I am going after him, Like it or not." Zentca glares at Zaraec, who glares even colder. Zentca walks up towards Zaraec "Fine…" Zentca says as he looks at the super nova.

Urus finally joins the group, sitting down looking at the nova "They are gonna be fine." Everyone Looks at Urus, by the gods, he isn't drunk. "Dalrok is a tough man, Luxanna is even tougher. Dalrok may not act like it. But he cares deeply for her. Why I can't get my head around is. Why is he so shy?" Urus contemplates, stroking his beard quietly he takes a mug of ale and drinks it whole, and starts drinking the rest of the keg and cackles drunkly again everyone turns their head to the super nova and waits patiently.

Dalrok summons ice magic to create a barrier to prevent the burning sensation to lessen and not kill him instantly, Dalrok walks to the center of the nova, where he sees a hovering Lux, and a warlock, which he simply burns greatly with fel flames "Ahh, Dalrok, I've been expecting you." Dalrok grabs his scythe weakly and takes it out; the burn already has weakened him to the extent of him barely being able to stand. "So you want to fight? Of course you do," the warlock chuckles and turns to Luxanna, "Do you know why we have attack Arathi Highlands?" the warlock asks. Dalrok simply growls and a burst of frost energy envelopes the warlock grins "No, not for her, for you." Dalrok doesn't seem to care by the warlock words, he charges at the warlock, however, the warlock simply laughed and knock the knight towards Luxanna, who burns him severely, "Dal…Rok" she gasp as she slowly morphs into a different Luxanna… Dalrok quickly looks at Lux then turns back to the warlock, his eyes burst into frost energy as he roars with all of his rage "You will not harm Luxanna, ever again!" Dalrok burst into frost energy and grabs his scythe the scythe is thrown and spins in front of Dalrok, who sends frost energy at the scythe, which transforms the frost magic, into true ice.

The warlock eyes widen with the sudden beam of true ice firing at him, he quickly summon massive fel flames and send it towards Dalrok, but all in vain as the fel fire, and everything around the true ice beam, starts to freeze, the warlock grins, as the flames then scatter and hits Dalrok at his arms and legs, however he didn't show any signs of stopping his assault, so the warlock opens a tear to the nether and grins "My work here, is done." And with that he left causing Dalrok stop as well, he fell to his knees, he muster up what little strength he had left and form a true ice cocoon, causing Lux's energy to not harm him, until of course, the nova finally explodes.

Forek, and Walant steps in front of the group, Forek speaks words of prayers as he sends his shield towards the Nova, while Walant musters up spells as he summons up fel energy. Forek's shield enlarges to a massive on, causing to block only a slight bit of the Nova, while Walant blocks the rest with his fel magic. This causes both protectors to collapse as the explosion died down. Luxanna in the middle, she seems different. Like if that burst of energy changed her. Luxanna looks at Dalrok and quickly place her hand on the ice cocoon, causing it to slowly melt away as Dalrok falls to his face, only to be caught by Lux. The rest of the group runs towards Dalrok. Sarah returns in her human form as Thelairn turns back into his elven form, they both started to heal Dalrok's wounds right away.

Luxanna places Dalrok on her lap as her hair covers her face, as she looks down at Dalrok she whispers something but the others doesn't bother to know what it is. Dalrok eyes shot open, his grey eyes looks around the group some sighed in relief, others grins and nods, Zentca simply nods, Luxanna's blonde hair finally caught Dalrok's attention as he looks up "Lux, are you alright?" he asks weakly. Luxanna sat still for a while, then nods slowly, Dalrok blinks and nods back as he slowly sits up, only to remove his mask and puke his stomach essence on the floor, Thelairn and Sarah instantly made Dalrok to lie down again, but Dalrok starts to spaz crazily "Dalrok!" Luxanna screams, placing his head on her lap again "Dalrok snap out of it!" Dendiiran commanded, but was prevented to join the healers by Zaraec Nori quickly summons a tear to the nether "Come on we can get him to bed through here!" Zentca quickly picks up Dalrok and enters the rift, the others follow quickly.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Darkness… All I see is Darkness" <strong>_I look around, I feel like I'm floating, then I felt a stab in the stomach, causing me to puke "Welcome, Dalrok, to my domain. Here, you will suffer a faith worse than going to hell. Here is where you will suffer to the point of insanity, then suffer some more." A dark figure cackles at Dalrok, who growls, only to be silence by everlasting pain "Don't worry Dalrok, you will have plenty of time to suffer, no need to rush..." the figure cooed softly as he inserted more daggers in Dalrok, causing him to grunt and roar in pain.

* * *

><p>Oh Dayumn, Shit just got real. Already we see the war going on, this may cause a massive problem to the heroes! Will Dalrok survive the onslaught of the figure?<p>

Will Luxanna reveal what the fuck is going on?

Will the bad guys try to stomp on them again?

WILL DEMILL SHARE THEM WHY HE COOKS SO AMAZINGLY!?

Tune in next week for another Lich Chronicles!

-Kewlstory


	14. Intermission

**Intermission**

So, I have been thinking, I have been reading a lot more fanfics recently, analyzing their writing style, grammar, etc. And so I want to know, yes, place the answer on the review, I try not to ask for you guys to put it because I originally didn't plan on doing it for reviews and still don't, however. I do want you guys to answer something for me.

Should I do a clean slate? Or should I keep going where I am going?

I ask this because I realize how mediocre my work has been, which is probably why you guys just read on then leave and never come back again. So I am curious if you guys want me to wipe the chapters clean and start fresh. It will be the same story; I will just clean up my act and try going beyond mediocre to 'good'. Now I will come up with a decision even if you guys don't post a comment. So no worries, the story won't die. However I do what your input in this. Because even though I did not originally plan this for views, I do want to make my story enjoyable to people who actually is interested in the story. So that's that.

No chapter this week for one reason… I had a looooooooooooooong week. And a bunch of tests are coming up so I don't have the time for writing for this week and possibly next week. I will come up with a decision on May 16th. Again no matter what the story will live on, however, if you wish to control the future of the story. Leave the comment whether I should start a new or continue my route, _**with a reason why you want this, I will simply ignore comments that just states a reason without justification.**_ Thanks for viewing so far and I sincerely hope there will be more viewers _**and reviewers, they are always helpful, except the 'lol you suxs' ones, they are simply annoying. But if you won't review, hey, I won't hold it against you. **_

Sincerely, Kewlstory.

P.S. I also have a lot more ideas, but rushing a form of art only leads to disaster. I want to say this mainly because I can. Okay bai


	15. Chapter Four: The Promise

**Chapter Four: The Promise.**

_**Luxanna's POV**_

I exited the portal last, I examine the area, it seemed to be also destroyed, but Nori's crew seemed to manage the onslaught of demons so it didn't matter too much. I quickly look over to the Others, Sarah and Thelairn seems to be concentrated on healing Dalrok while Zentca carries him. Urus seems to be fixing the crew some ale that would help regenerate their energy, while Demill gets them food. Dendiiran and Jares went to help the crew to rebuild the damages on the ship. Walant and Nori leads the rest of us to the medical bay and Zentca quickly place Dalrok on the bed.

"Luxanna," I quickly turn to see Zaraec, this isn't good, he usually calls me chemist, the times he calls me Luxanna is the time when he is serious, not only that, I know exactly what is going to tell me. "Zaraec, after Dalrok gets better I'll tell you everything you want to know about me." He nods then turns to Dalrok, his cowl over him, but I could tell that he isn't worried at all, this is the one thing I cannot understand about him, I could easily tell that the others are worried, but why not him? Like if he read my mind, he answered my question "It's because I know he is going to make it." I look at him confusedly "I know he is going to make it but-" "Then you shouldn't worry. Dalrok is a man that hates people worrying about him. No matter what is the case, worrying over something that you know he will get out of just makes it ten times worse, you should know this by now." I won't lie; Zaraec's ability to read people after a day is amazing. Dalrok is not an open book, granted I figured him out within the moment I laid eyes on him, but I wasn't particularly inexperienced reading people. But a fourteen year old boy just figuring it out is remarkable, but expected.

Thelairn and Sarah stops chanting their energies, she gave me a worried look, "Thelairn, call the others, they need to hear this." Thelairn quickly nodded and rushed out the door, Zentca, Walant, Zaraec, Forek, and Nori looked at Sarah attentively, waiting to give her diagnostic. "Is he okay?" I quickly asked, I know he was physically fine, but there was something I didn't know, and that scares me. I should know what is wrong with him but I don't sense anything, and I didn't like it. The others walked in Jares being the first to speak "So is the popsicle man going to be frosty?" I shot a deadly glare at him, only to realize that he is blind…How I forgot this I don't know but I went ahead and smacked him upside the head, "Ow… What did I do?"

"Dalrok is currently being possessed." That got everyone's attention, even Zentca's. I immediately jumped into action "Restrain him, his arms, and legs, anything that is loose restrain." Zentca was the first to act, doing exactly that. I thank the gods that Zentca is another being that can think in a higher form thanks to his lack of emotions. Everyone just looked at me surprised that I suggested such a thing given my feelings for him, I quickly answered "Dalrok would only blame himself if he hurt anyone. Plus I prefer not to become an ice cube." "Oh so YOU can say jokes about him and I can't?!" Jares exclaims raising both hands in the air in frustration. I simply ignored him and Sarah continues "The entity controlling him entered his memory banks; I believe that he is going to use all his negative memories against him. Luxanna, if Dalrok's memories are even slightly similar to what he told us…" I immediately went to action again "I'll go; he can't take my mind I am too strong for him. I'll bring him out I-" I got smacked by Zaraec "Calm your ass, we need to think, containing him was smart but sending yourself without all the knowledge isn't. Sarah, is there a way to get him out of there without risking ourselves?" Sarah shakes his head and frown lightly "He is powerful, very powerful, Walant or Luxanna may be able to resist him enough to get Dalrok away but there is still a high risk of them getting effected as well. Especially since Luxanna is in a weak state," I rubbed my cheek, she was right, I didn't have enough energy to fight back, physically I'm fine but mentally I can't concentrate enough to cast any spells. That's when Zentca stepped up and asked strange questions.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zentca's POV<strong>_

_A dark entity that enters the memories of others to destroy them that could only mean one thing._ I stepped forward, my hoof making a loud enough thump to get everyone's attention "Is the entity elven or elven shaped?" the holy spectral looked at me, slightly confused but nods "Yes but that isn't the point" she explains but it fell on deaf ears "I know exactly who this 'entity' is. And as we speak Dalrok is going through a great deal of torture in matter of minutes. Now unless you want him dead, send me there to retrieve Dalrok, his magic won't work against me, I have no emotions he could torment.

I looked around, the rest looked at each other, they are all willing to jump to get their ally, that much is clear, but I am the most logical choice, thus the reason why Sarah nodded and offer her hand "I will send your mind into Dalrok's be careful." I shrug "He cannot harm me in that realm. And he knows it." I closed my eyes and I felt my consciousness slipping. _Well, first time I ever got out of conscious willingly in a long time._ Then everything went to black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dalrok's POV<strong>_

(WARNING! If you can't handle gore, Well…Skip to triple dots, you know it when you see it…Because this is gonna be gore from here on out!)

I have been through many different types of torture. Physical, magical, mental all at the same time, but this, this is hell. I don't know which memory is mine anymore, all I can tell is that he pulls out the worst memory I ever had, and twists them to make it even worse. I screamed in sorrow, I just witnessed my parents killing my tribe… The only home I have ever had, then look at me, laughing darkly, those red, bleeding eyes stare at me like if I was nothing then a pile of trash, my father, or whatever the hell this man is. Reach towards me and I screamed in pain. His hand just shot into my stomach, causing me to gag, my mouth starts to bleed as I look up pleadingly to my father, "Why?" was all I could muster, as he cackles in pure insanity and tear my body apart, leaving my intestine hanging off my body, I could see my ribcage being torn open by my father, slowly, causing each one to crack and strain until finally the bones just gets torn off by my father, screamed to the point where my voice couldn't process anymore, I was just staring fearfully at my father as he then reach out and grab my still beating heart, I couldn't scream, all I could do was feel the heart being torn away from my chest, the father chuckled as he showed me my heart, what I saw shocked me, it was black.

"See son!? You are no good man, you heart is black as coal; you could never be a hero. Because of the corruption the lich gave you," He grins "But don't worry, I'll end your miserable little existence after your mother has her fun." He chuckles dropping my heart on the floor, it exploded in a small mass of gore and corruption… I felt blood coming out of my eyes, but it wasn't just blood, it was blood with a mixture of a salty substance… Tears, I know this feeling too well, He was right; I am a monster just waiting to be killed. I looked down and just take whatever beating my mother wanted.

…

I looked up, the image disappeared, the elf was back, I looked down and he chuckled "Broken, you have been broken, Dalrok. You will obey me, you will do what I say, and then you will die." It was my turn to chuckle "I am broken, but I won't do shit. I'm too tired, just let me sleep." That cause the elf to sigh "Hmm, guess I was wrong, still spark left in you. Ah well, on to next hell I can unleash on you." But before he could do anything, a familiar voice spoke out. "No, you won't." I looked up and saw what I seriously hoped was real, Zentca was behind the elf and the elf chuckled "Ahh looks like my time is up then?" Zentca nods "Get the fuck out Zinthous, and don't expect to be able to return, Sarah will cleanse this hell hole you have created when you are out." The entity laughed darkly "I am sure that bitch will, good day Blood Demon." Zentca didn't react, he simply walked towards me and picked me up, I closed my eyes, and then a thought enter my mind. _Why did the entity give up so quickly?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrative POV<strong>_

The group silently looked at the Death Knight. Luxanna clearly the most impatient out of all of them, she was just about ready to tell Sarah to put her in there until Zentca and Dalrok open their eyes simultaneously. Luxanna being the first one to react, quickly goes towards Dalrok "Are you okay?" she asks more quickly then she would like, Dalrok stared at her, and she immediately backed off in shock. Everyone stared at Luxanna then look over to Dalrok to see what happened, they too immediately backed off. His eyes were a beautiful ocean blue, not those dull grey orbs he usually had. Dalrok quickly froze the restraints and breaks them, sitting up slowly…He was exhausted, but he wasn't about to go to sleep again, right as he was about to stand Thelairn halted him "Dalrok, you must rest in order to walk, you just went thr-" Thelairn got cut off short but Dalrok, he didn't glare at him, nor growled, he just stared at him, as if waiting for him to receive pain. Thelairn backed away, Dalrok stands up and walks off, the others stared at him. Luxanna frowned and immediately followed him, Zaraec blocked off the door to prevent the others to follow as well "She will handle it." Zaraec said calmly as he turned towards Zentca "Who the hell is this 'entity' Zentca? And why did he fuck with Dalrok?" Zentca shook his head "His name is Zinthous, he is a death knight that uses dark magic to, how you living say it, 'mind fuck you'." Zaraec eyes widen "Oh…shit…" The rests looked at each other "So what you're saying is that the dude can just enter our minds and that's it, we're dead?" Dendiiran asks, enraged by the very fact. Zentca simply nods "We are going to need magical users that can be immune to such effects, like me for example. However he could create illusions when his physical body is present, and I am not immune for him to prevent such illusions in my mind, so we need stronger magical users." Zentca explained, causing the others to look at Walant, who nods "I'll train in the arts of the mind then, if you excuse me," Walant left, Demill follow suits "I'll train with you."

Forek sighs, "Like it or not, I'm going to have to agree that the demon is actually our best bet in being completely immune to Zinthous' mind games." Forek looks over to Zaraec, who seems to be lost in thought, Sarah sighs "I could help to; I am a being of light." Jares chuckle "That's true; Sarah would be able to kick the smug elf's ass!" Urus cheers in agreement and tosses Jares a mug of beer, which he drinks oh so happily. "Right now I'm just worried about Dalrok. Zentca, it has been at least an hour since he has been with Zinthous. How deadly is that?" Zentca sighs and turns to Zaraec, "Dalrok won't be the same, which much is certain…He will most likely be one of these two things." He motions one finger upward. "Go completely insane trying to kill all his loved ones, and two," he holds up his second finger "He moves on. If you think he is strong as you say he is, he will most likely move on, but I am not certain." Zaraec nods "Thanks Zent," Zentca blinks "Zent?" "That's now your new nick name." "…Alright…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dalrok's POV, at the deck of the ship<strong>_

I lean against the railing, watching the sea flow off into the water, it reminds me of home. Heh, I miss home. If this place is real I would gladly go back home to see my brother. I wonder how he is doing, running the tribe must not be easy. I look behind me seeing that Lux followed me here. I sighed and look back to the water "If you are here to torture me, just do it, don't think of me a fool and try to trick me, it won't work." I hear footsteps coming towards me. This was it, this is going to be how I die, tortured to death by Luxanna, the first person that was human in a relative sense to treat me human. I knew it wouldn't last, "Dalrok…" She whispered me to embrace her. Strange, I'm supposed to be a human ice. I should be numbing her at the very least, but it doesn't seem to affect her at all. I removed myself from her embrace and backed off; she frowned and looked at my eyes, saddened. "Dalrok, what happened? What did he do to you?" I frowned under my mask, but Luxanna asked me something that only Luxanna would know, even if he was such a powerful being, Luxanna herself sought to keep this information a secret by binding the memory with some powerful arcane magic.

"Do you remember the promise I made to you? I promised that no matter what, I would be here, at your side, as your leader, as your friend, even as your lover. I would send you to dimensions if I had too. Damn it Dalrok," She walked up to me, yanking my mask and hood down "I AM REAL! This is real, Dalrok." She exclaims, placing both her hands on my cheeks, her hands are soft and warm, she placed her hand on my heart, which was beating permafrost "Now prove to me that you will keep your promise, will you be at my side, forever and always?" I sigh and nod "Till the e-" "NOT GOOD ENOUGH! Forever and always, say it, will you be at my side FOREVER AND ALWAYS?!" She yelled at me her voice is shaky, she means it; I clutch my fists, and nod "Forever and always." I felt warm, very warm, it's like I finally met someone who cared, who gave a damn. Who actually thought I was more than a mere knight. I was a person.

I pulled her into a tight embrace, hugging her as tightly as I possibly could, I felt my tears forming in my eyes and I started to silently sob "Forever and always," I whisper, tightening my embrace. We held each other like that for a while, then she finally pulled back and smile at me, I smiled back, this I have rarely done so it felt very foreign, I made a stupid smile but a smile never the less, she giggled and I did something even she was surprised I would do. I kissed her, at first she was too stunned to do anything, and then she kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck. What got me to do this? All Luxanna, I knew that for a fact.

And I knew that I will keep my promise, I will be at her side, no matter what. Forever, and, always.

* * *

><p>Heyo! Sorry for the lateness, Geometry EOC Monday and I couldn't just get busy writing, I needed to study so that's what I did! Anyhow, I'm back! And all will go regularly. My decision is just to keep the story the way im doing and improve from there! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
